


Clextaven One Shots and Smut

by TheworldneedsmoreOctaven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, G!P, OT4, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, and lots of fluff, clextaven, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven/pseuds/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven
Summary: This is a collection of Clextaven being the best OT4. There might be fluff... There might be smut...But there will always be Lexa madly in love with her girlfriends.Original work unless stated otherwise (Some smut might be converted)





	1. In Triplicate Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CONVERTED! Original work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733285?view_full_work=true  
> All credit goes to @Kendarrr and @simplesetgo
> 
> Lexa, Raven and Octavia are girls who grow a penis during that special time of the month. Clarke is their willing and obedient slave who gets off on their dominance. Whenever any of the girls has a penis, Clarke is expected to collect all of her master's come using all parts of her body. What happens when Lexa, Raven and Octavia’s cycles have synchronised?
> 
> G!P  
> Lots of Smut

 

When Clarke woke up that morning, she didn’t expect to be in a middle of a veritable camping ground. The sheet draped over the bed had three little tents around her, suspiciously aligned with her girlfriends’ crotches. She blinked once, twice. Licked her lips and felt her heart skip a beat, but she told herself not to get her hopes up. Not until she was sure that these lumps in the sheet were actually what she had been craving for the past few weeks.

She carefully peeled back the sheet, watching the sleeping features of her girlfriends one by one. Octavia, her angelic brown hair curtaining her face, stirred, but she didn’t wake up. Raven, her arm slung across her eyes, released a soft sigh. Clarke finally managed to pull the entire sheet off their laps when Lexa grunted. She froze for a second, not wanting to get caught with such a hungry look in her eyes for her girlfriends’ dicks. But Lexa just buried her face in a pillow and snored on.

Since summer began, all four of them took to the habit of sleeping naked. Clarke had never been happier at suggesting it, because now, nothing kept her away from the three cocks that taunted her, making her drool. She squirmed, keeping her legs tight. Which one should she touch first? Which one does she suck into her greedy, hungry mouth? Which one does she ride until she’s screaming out an orgasm? Tough choices, so early in the morning, and she had yet to have coffee.

Unable to resist any longer, Clarke wrapped her hand around the nearest dick, which was Raven’s. It was the thickest out of all three, with a natural tan, veins curling around the shaft. Whenever Raven was at her hardest, Clarke could barely wrap her tiny hands around it, and would always have a hard time taking it in her mouth. But with her determination, she would always manage.

Clarke bit her lip to keep in her moans. Raven’s cock was warm and heavy and already, she was aching. The need to be filled was making her head spin, and with all three cocks available to fill up all of her holes, Clarke was ecstatic. She had been planning for this day ever since she found out about her girls’ curious conditions, and she couldn’t wait to make the most of it.

Octavia’s soft sigh drew Clarke’s glance to her face, but she didn’t even try to stop her gaze from tripping down her body, stumbling across her rising and lowering breasts, her infuriatingly toned abs, down to her pale dick proudly jutting toward the ceiling. Clarke bit her lip, grinning to herself as she traced up Octavia’s cock with a light touch of her fingertip. She kept Raven’s shaft in her other hand as she wrapped her fist around Octavia’s and lightly squeezed, her breath catching when it pulsed in her palm. Octavia’s dick was only a bit above average in size, but it had a slight upward curve to it, perfect for hitting Clarke’s most sensitive spots when she was pounding her pussy. The athletic girl took naturally to fucking. Being left a panting mess under Octavia’s tongue was all too common for Clarke.

Then there was Lexa. As if trying to grab Clarke’s attention, her dick jumped suddenly, a slight flex in Lexa’s hips signaling a dream. She wondered if Lexa was dreaming about fucking her pussy, her ass, or her mouth. She groaned softly to herself. Lexa’s big dick was perfect in Clarke’s eyes: thick, but not overly so, and the considerable length was enough to fill up her ass without hurting when she slammed into her pussy.

Clarke had enough of restraining herself and just decided to take what she craved. She moistened her lips and leaned down to give Lexa’s shaft a gentle lick up to the head. Clarke sucked the tip in her mouth and moaned at the taste of Lexa’s precum on her tongue. Tightening her mouth around it, Clarke suckled, her hands stroking up and down on Octavia’s and Raven’s cocks.

It had been a full month since she had Lexa’s dick in her mouth. Not that she didn’t enjoy burying her tongue in Lexa’s pussy, eating her out until Lexa was whimpering and coming in her mouth, but the scarcity of her dick made it all the more special.

In the back of her mind, Clarke was shooing away a vague sense that she was doing something wrong, something she wasn’t supposed to. She was way too turned on to deal with whatever it might be, and besides, she had waited months for this.

“Naughty girl.” Lexa’s voice, rough and low, froze Clarke on the spot, her mouth and fists all full of cock.

Her wide-eyed glance found Lexa frowning at her, sleepy, but very much awake. Clarke whimpered helplessly around the dick in her mouth. Lexa took her chin and slowly pushed her off of her cock, a single eyebrow lifted in expectation. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Clarke shrugged and took Lexa’s dick back into her mouth, hoping the brunette would just drop it and appreciate her talented mouth. But Lexa grasped her cock and held it out of Clarke’s reach. “Nuh uh. You know the rules, Clarke. And now you’re going to be punished.”

By then, Octavia and Raven were awake, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. At the sight of her cock, Octavia squealed in surprise. “Oh, it’s cock week for all of us? That hasn’t happened before.”

Raven yawned and looked at Clarke, then to Lexa. “Clarke broke the rule already? It’s barely nine in the morning.”

“When someone’s a cockslut, it doesn’t matter what time it is.” Lexa said with a smirk, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s features. She tapped Clarke’s cheek with her rigid meat. “Isn’t that right?”

Clarke’s skin flushed. “Yes, Lexa.” She mumbled.

“What was that?” The brunette grinned, clearly enjoying herself. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Yes, Lexa. You’re right.” Clarke said, louder this time. “Can I go back to sucking your cock now? Please? I’ve been waiting for this for weeks!”

“Should have thought of that before you decided to stuff your face with dick first thing in the morning,” Raven drawled. “You know how this works. You just make yourself available. No chasing after our dicks like a cock-hungry slut, and keep a handle on the begging. Or you won’t get any at all. We come to you when we need to get off.”

“I need to get off,” Octavia volunteered, raising her hand with a bright smile. Lexa and Raven frowned at her and she shrugged. “I do, though.”

Clarke smiled and crooked her finger towards Octavia. “Come here then, O. Let me taste your cock.” The small brunette beamed and scooted over to where Clarke was to sit in front of her, cock slapping her belly with every movement she made. Clarke licked her lips and took Octavia’s dick halfway in her mouth, sucking lightly, then hollowing her cheeks as she swallowed the rest of her length down into her throat.

“Ohh, fuck.” Octavia’s thighs tensed. Their cocks were always sensitive during the first days of cock week. The girls were at their horniest, too. Clarke was looking forward to today, punishment or not.

Clarke cupped Octavia’s balls in her hand, rolling them in her palm as she deepthroated her cock. She sucked hard, her throat making slick noises as Octavia’s cock pushed into it. Octavia cooed and sighed her pleasure, her hand at the back of Clarke’s head to urge her on. Clarke paused with her face pressed to Octavia’s taut belly, her mouth fully impaled with the brunette’s dick, lips tight around the very base of her shaft.

She was showing off, subtly getting back at Lexa and Raven for not letting her have her fun, but it didn’t hurt that sucking Octavia’s dick was keeping her plenty wet. Clarke sincerely hoped one of them would give in and fuck her once Octavia blew her load in her mouth.

Octavia groaned, and a slight jerk of her hips spurred Clarke back into action. She brought all her skills to bear as she bobbed up and down, sucking rhythmically, her tongue rubbing along the underside of Octavia’s cock. Clarke pushed the brunette’s cock down her throat, hands rubbing her trembling inner thighs—a sure sign that she was about to unload in Clarke’s eagerly waiting mouth. She took her all the way to the hilt and hummed.

“Oh… O-oh, Clarkie!” Octavia grasped the back of Clarke’s head and kept her on her dick, throat muscles milking her shaft. Her nose pushed against Octavia’s lower belly, and one squeeze of her balls was enough.

The brunette gasped and her meat pulsed rope after thick rope of hot cum into Clarke’s throat. She swallowed and backed up Octavia’s dick so the brunette shot the last of it straight onto her tongue. A moan escaped her at the musky taste of Octavia’s load. Clarke looked up at her girlfriends—at Octavia with her blissed out face, tits heaving with every ragged breath; at Lexa and Raven, with their thick, raging hard-ons, envy clear in their eyes.

Clarke hollowed her cheeks as she slurped up Octavia’s shaft. She sucked her until she was completely soft and smiled proudly to herself. Licking her lips, she kissed the juncture where Octavia’s hip and leg met.

“That was amazing…” Octavia sighed, a dopey grin on her lips. Her eyelids drooped, and Clarke giggled as she kissed and nipped her way up the blonde’s toned stomach. She pointedly ignored the two girls as she and Octavia kissed.

“Goddammit, Octavia,” Raven sighed. “She’s supposed to be in trouble.”

Octavia shrugged. “Oops. Well, I need to go shower. Have fun, or not.” She grabbed her bathrobe from the closet and left the room.

Clarke turned to face Lexa and Raven. She carefully schooled her expression to one of meekness, lowering her eyes. “I’m sorry I misbehaved,” she said. “But I would very much like it if you let me collect your cum before your start your days.”

Lexa shook her head in disbelief. “First you touch us without permission, then you make a damn show out of sucking off Octavia—don’t act like you weren’t—and now you try the whole sorry thing with your big blue eyes.”

Clarke swallowed. Shit, she thought. So much for subtle.

Lexa crossed her arms over her breasts. “You’re in even more trouble now, Clarke. You’re cute but you’re not that cute.”

Raven rolled off the bed with a sigh, her erection jumping as she grabbed some clean clothes from her drawer. “I’m gonna go fuck O’s brains out in the shower,” she said. “Need somewhere to shoot my load. Too bad it won’t be your tight little asshole, Clarke.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Nooo,” she whined, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. She glanced at Lexa, who had her hand around the base of her dick. Her last hope.

“Well. Sounds like I need to go fuck Raven’s brains out,” Lexa said, and Raven winked at her. The tall brunette jumped off the bed and grabbed some clothes. Clarke stared at the both of them. This had taken the worst possible turn. Her pussy was dripping thinking about her three girlfriends fucking each other, and she wasn’t allowed to join, or even watch!

“Oh, and don’t you touch that slutty pussy,” Raven drawled, grabbing Lexa’s hand. “That’s ours this week. We’ll know, and you’ll go even longer without your next dick.”

Clarke’s lip actually quivered, tears forming in her eyes. The ability to cry on demand was the theatre god’s gift, and this was a good time as any to practice such a penultimate skill. “B-but… But…”

Lexa and Raven actually paused by the doorway. They glanced at each other and Raven glared at Lexa. “Oh hell no, Lexa. You made up the rules! You can’t be the one to break the god damn things, you whipped mother fucker.”

“Shut up!” Lexa smacked Raven’s arm.

Clarke swore she saw Lexa shuffle towards her. But then Raven gripped her hand. “I’ll let you fuck my throat in the shower, hard as you want.”

Lexa turned to Raven , and then towards Clarke. The teary-eyed girl quivered her bottom lip once more for effect, but Lexa steeled herself. “See ya later, Clarke.” She grinned and disappeared into the bathroom with Raven. From where Clarke sat, she could hear Octavia’s giggles, the bathroom door sliding open, and then, moans.

Clarke crossed her arms. She lasted ten seconds, but she heard a loud smack and Raven’s rough moan, and it was too much. She threw on some panties and an oversized shirt, then headed downstairs to make them all breakfast. She knew she had to make up for her crimes or Raven would keep her suffering the entire week.


	2. In Triplicate Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking the rules earlier that week, Clarke has made amends with breakfast food. Raven runs into trouble at work and thankfully, Clarke is just a phone call away. In this AU Raven is in a band and recording for an album.
> 
> Still converted: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733285?view_full_work=true   
> Still G!P

 

It was the fourth time she’d fucked up the same part of the same song. Raven yanked the headphones off and sighed in frustration, pressed the pads of her fingers against her eyelids. She glared through the studio glass at the producer, who was holding his hands out, brow raised in expectation of a decent excuse for her fuckups. He leaned down and flipped the mic, sending his tinny voice into the recording studio. “What the hell is going on? We just going to waste time today or what?”

Raven couldn’t exactly explain to him that she had a hard-on from hell and all she could think about was nailing a blonde artist named Clarke Griffin. She’d just signed with a new label (after she swore out too many executives at the old one), and this was the first track of her new album. She really need to focus and not fuck this up again.

Raven only had one choice, really. She needed Clarke.

She tapped the glass and her producer poked his head inside. “I need to call someone,” she said, as vaguely as she could manage. “Give me an hour and I’ll be flawless.”

Her producer eyed Raven for a brief moment before shaking his head. “No, that’s too long. We’re renting this studio by the hour and it’s not free. You get half an hour.”

Raven chewed her bottom lip. Half an hour wouldn’t be enough for all the things she needed to do to Clarke , but it would have to do. “Fine,” Raven conceded. “But during that half hour, you won’t disturb me.” The producer nodded and she immediately took out her phone and called Clarke.

When she answered after the first ring, Raven sighed in relief. “I need you to get your ass here now,” she muttered as she walked into the empty break room. She knew there was no need to explain to Clarke her reasons. “Wear a plug and bring lube,” Raven added, and hung up.

But not even a minute after she ended the call, she received a text.

—Where exactly is ‘here’? You just changed studios, remember?

Oh, right. Raven scrunched up her nose and texted her the address before landing on the leather couch with a sigh. A moment later, her phone buzzed. She opened the text from Clarke.

—Octavia’s spreading my ass cheeks apart and rimming me, trying to get me ready for the plug.

Raven cussed softly to herself and felt her dick jump in her tight jeans. She lunged up and locked the door, staring at her phone as she sat back down. Unzipping her jeans, she sighed in relief as she hefted her erect cock out of the fly. She fired off a quick reply.

—Tell me more.

—I’m sucking on the plug. Octavia’s switching between her tongue and three fingers in my ass. It feels so good to be stretched out, Rae...

“Goddamn,” Raven growled. She needed Clarke here now, but she knew she couldn’t begrudge the girl some preparation for taking her thick cock in her ass. They all knew Clarke needed it. No matter how open Raven fucked her asshole, she was always so damn tight the next time.

—Have O take a pic and send it to me.

A second later, Raven opened up the text and moaned at the sight that greeted her: Octavia’s pale fingers, knuckle deep in the puckered hole of Clarke’s ass. Raven could see the shimmer from the lube, and she squeezed the meat of her cock, imagining what it felt like to be pumping inside that tight butthole. She jerked off harder for a bit, groaning as her cock pulsed in her fist, before sending another text.

—Now a selfie. Don’t be shy.

This one was a few seconds coming. Clarke was trying to raise selfies to an art form. She tapped the pic and was greeted to a closeup of Clarke’s face, her tongue out as she licked up the side of the thick anal plug. Raven needed that to be her dick so bad. It didn’t hurt that it was nearly the same angle as the shot of Clarke’s face plastered all over New York City for her new art exhibit. But this picture, like so many others, was just for her girlfriends.

Her phone buzzed with an update.

—Four fingers. Almost ready.

Raven laid back and tried to relax. She still had to wait for Clarke to show up. She gazed down at her painfully hard cock, willing it to be patient. A moment later, she got another picture. She opened it to see the plug seated neatly in Clarke’s ass, the rim stretched open around the base. Raven cursed up a storm and squeezed the base of her dick, hard. She was so horny she could barely type a full sentence on her phone.

—I am about to explode. Get your ass over here so I can fuck it.

—Coming as fast as I can. :) Not taking my phone out on the subway, I might get mugged for it.

Raven tossed the phone aside and threw her arm over her face, still squeezing her dick in a calming rhythm—she was a master of this technique after needing to last long enough to fuck any and all of her girlfriends into screaming orgasms. She wasn’t sure she would live through the next ten minutes, but somehow she managed. Raven allowed her lust-filled mind to imagine all the ways should would fuck Clarke’s ass once she got there, slowly and steadily pumping her shaft with her fist, occasionally tracing the slit of her cock as it oozed precum.

Before she knew it, the handle jittered and Clarke’s voice pierced the door. “Raven? They said you were in here?” She jiggled the doorknob again and Raven stood to unlock it. Clarke pushed the door open and smiled at her, before her eyes slipped down to the hard-on jutting from Raven’s jeans. “Oh. Couldn’t wait for me, huh?” Clarke asked with a delighted grin. Fingers curled around Raven’s thick cock. She stroked it, the pads of her fingers pressing against a faintly pulsing vein.

“Can’t even get through the door without jumping my dick?” Raven took Clarke’s hand. Pulling her inside, she locked the door again. “Bend over and show me your ass.” She nudged Clarke towards the couch, and Raven licked her lips in appreciation as Clarke did as she was told without missing a beat. “That’s a good girl. We don’t have much time.” Raven flipped Clarke’s skirt up and groaned at the curve of her bare butt, the plug sitting pretty in her asshole. “Oh, fuck.” Clarke’s plump pussy lips were visibly slick, glistening beneath the dim lights of the break room. Raven traced her slit with a fingertip. Clarke gasped and wriggled her ass. “Did you ride the subway without panties?”

“Don’t be gross. I took them off before I walked in here.”

Raven snorted. “Right.” She smacked Clarke’s ass. Rifling through Clarke’s purse, she found the tube of lube she always kept in case of emergencies. Squirting some on her palm, Raven rubbed it around her pulsing meat. She tugged at the plug until Clarke’s ass muscles flexed, allowing Raven to remove it. Clarke’s gape winked and  taunted her, making her cock throb against her hand.

Sitting down beside Clarke, Raven grasped her girlfriend’s chin and kissed her. “Come up here and sit on my cock.” She patted her legs. Clarke grinned and sat, sidesaddle on Raven’s lap, sinking her fat cock inside her asshole in one, smooth thrust. “Ohh, fuck,” Raven moaned, her dick relishing the familiar tight heat of Clarke’s butthole. “This ass is perfection.”

Clarke braced herself on the couch and started to ride Raven, her brow knitted as she got used to Raven’s thick length stretching her open. “Is this good, Rae?” Clarke panted. She dropped down, taking her dick to the root, before lifting up slowly. “My asshole taking your big cock?”

Raven relaxed back into the leather, drinking in the sight of Clarke’s body as she rode her. “Exactly what I need,” she sighed. “Faster, babe.”

Pleasure rocked through her spine as Clarke’s pace increased, the brunette panting and moaning as she worked. “You like that dick,” Raven husked. “Don’t you? What a perfect little cockslut, taking my fat cock so easily. Look at you, bouncing like a good girl—”

A sharp rap against the door interrupted Raven , just when she was getting warmed up, and they both tensed. Clarke’s asshole clenched around her as if afraid to let her cock out of her. “Raven? Are you in here?”

Raven groaned, because Clarke’s ass was really tight around her dick when she clenched like that, enough to make her balls tighten threateningly. “What part of ‘don’t disturb me’ was in Swahili?” she shouted.

She could feel the producer’s frown, and her jaw clenched. She held Clarke still, soothing the wide-eyed blonde with soft strokes on her sweaty back.

“It’s been thirty minutes,” came the annoyed response. “If you’re not interested in working, we can find someone else to make an album with.”

Raven growled under her breath. “I’ll be right out,” she called out, a disgustingly sweet lilt in her voice.

Hearing the footsteps dissipating, Raven grasped Clarke’s hips and pounded into her, hips smacking against her ass, rough and fast, until the smaller girl above her was whimpering against Raven’s hand over her mouth. “Yesyesyes…” Clarke gasped, her arms looping around Raven’s neck to kiss her. “Pound my ass,” she mumbled against Raven’s lips. “Harder, please, want your cum in my ass so bad. Use my hole, baby. Please fill me up…”

Clarke’s words drove Ravento the brink. Her balls tightened and Raven thrust up, grunting as she buried her meat as deep as it could go in Clarke’s ass and came violently, her throbbing dick shooting ropes of thick, hot cum inside Clarke’s hole. Raven thrust shallowly as she came, panting as she fucked her cum deeper into Clarke. Clarke’s walls clenched her pumping meat, making Raven gasp and grip her tighter against her. She spread Clarke’s legs and dragged her fingers against her pussy to trace circles around the smaller girl’s slick clit.

She felt Clarke’s legs tremble, the girl coming undone with a breathless moan. Raven humped her hips, grinding her cock deeper inside her warm butthole, fingers sliding inside Clarke’s still coming pussy. Clarke moaned, head thrown back, Raven’s name on her lips. “There’s our good girl,” Raven said softly, drawing out Clarke’s orgasm until the brunette fell bonelessly into her arms.

After catching her breath Raven nudged Clarke , who seemed very intent on napping on Raven’s lap, ass still stuffed with half-hard cock. “There’s no time, babe,” Raven said regretfully. “Gotta go not get fired.”

Clarke whined pitifully, but stood slowly on shaky legs. Raven hissed when her sensitive cock dragged out of Clarke’s warm hole. “Bend over for me,” Raven said.

Clarke leaned over an arm of the couch, presenting her well-fucked, gaping ass for Raven. Raven grabbed her phone and paused to frame the perfect image: focused on Clarke’s reamed hole, the crinkled flesh glistening with her cum as some of it trickled down into a white line along her crack, but with Clarke’s proud smile in the corner of the frame as she looked back at Raven. Raven snapped the picture and sent it to Lexa and Octavia. Raven slowly pushed the plug back into her hole, grinning as the blonde swayed her hips, purring at the sensation.

“Okay, you really need to go.” Raven helped her up and kissed her. “Don’t take that plug out when you get home. I intend on having one more go at that ass. Or ten.” She smirked and smacked Clarke’s butt hard, causing her to shriek and laugh. Raven tucked herself back in her pants and smoothed her hand along Clarke’s plump ass. “Did I ever tell you I love you and this ass?”

Clarke grinned and nuzzled her neck. “You do, every time you fuck it.”

Raven sighed and gave it a squeeze. “I’ll see you later, Clarke.”

Back in the studio, Raven nailed the track on the first try. She pretended the song was about reuniting with Clarke’s butt instead of some lost love and everything just clicked. When the studio tech gave her a thumbs up, she grinned. “Let’s do another.”


	3. In Triplicate Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa suffers through writer's block and asks Clarke to help by keeping her warm and stimulated.
> 
> Still Converted: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733285?view_full_work=true  
> Still G!P

 

For the tenth time that same hour, Clarke backspaced the entire document and grunted in frustration. She scowled at the computer screen and flexed her fingers, danced them lightly against the keyboard. No amount of phantom typing kickstarted her thoughts. She couldn’t write anything that was of use to her. She threw her back against the chair’s with a huff, rolling her neck from side to side.

Lexa grimaced when her gaze caught the clock on the wall of her study. It was barely ten in the morning; usually she didn’t get this fed up with lack of progress until later in the day.

She reached for her coffee cup and peered inside only to see the bottom of it, rather dry. Lexa could easily get up and go fill it, knowing Clarke kept fresh coffee in the machine for her, but her writer sensibilities refused to let her leave her desk. She was figuratively shackled to it until she spewed out enough words that were decent because what kind of a writer would she be if she didn’t?

Still. Everything would be useless and for naught if she couldn’t write a damn thing in the first place. Lexa grasped her armrest and wheeled her chair towards the door with shuffling feet. She cracked it open and leaned forward, poking her head out to peer down the hallway. She needed to do something to help her write. Which was exactly why most writers end up being addicted to something. For Lexa, it was someone.

“Claaaarke,” Lexa called out. She saw the blonde bent over the dishwasher in the kitchen. Her very short skirt revealed the perfect curve of her ass.

“Yes, Lexa?” Clarke called back.

“Heeeeeelp.”

Lexa jutted her bottom lip out as Clarke walked over to her. She laughed at the sight of Lexa’s pout and stepped into her study. Pulling Clarke to sit on her lap, Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss, tasting something on Clarke’s lips. “What’ve you been snacking on?” Lexa murmured, her fingers slipping up under Clarke’s shirt to feel her warm, soft skin.

“Raven’s dick.” Clarke grinned and looped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “She fucked my mouth in the kitchen before she left for work.”

“I bet she did.” Lexa smiled and kissed her again, licking into Clarke’s mouth. She pulled away with a sigh. “I can’t write for shit today. Need a distraction for a bit. You have any…ideas?” She lifted an eyebrow teasingly.

“I have one pretty good one,” Clarke said, smirking. She nuzzled the blonde’s pale neck, hand slipping up under her shirt. Lexa arched her back slightly to let Clarke unhook her bra, then relaxed into the chair as Clarke tossed it behind her. Clarke nipped at her neck as she cupped her breasts with her soft palms, playing with Lexa’s sensitive nipples. Lexa let Clarke take her time as the blonde expertly warmed her up. She didn’t feel like ordering Clarke around at the moment; she was more interested in just having sex with her girlfriend.

Lexa moaned softly, her dick hardening in her pants. “Yep,” she murmured. “Very good idea.” She lifted her hips, pressing the firm swell of her cock against Clarke’s inner thigh. “C’mon, babe,” she whined against Clarke’s smooth neck, as she clawed at the smaller woman’s shirt until it was off. The sight of Clarke’s bare tits greeted her, and for a brief moment, Lexa sang praises to Clarke’s habit of not wearing a bra at home.

Thumbing Clarke’s nipples until they stiffened, Lexa flattened her tongue against the firm bud and gave it a gentle suckle. Clarke grasped the back of Lexa’s head and kept her against her breast, while a hand snuck between them to tug Lexa’s sweatpants and boxers down low enough for her hard dick to spring out.

Looking down at Lexa’s thick meat, Clarke grinned and licked her lips. She climbed down from Lexa’s lap and got on her knees in front of her. Lexa lifted her ass to let Clarke tug her boxers and sweatpants down to her ankles, where she kicked them off to the side. Lexa spread her legs, guiding Clarke toward her crotch with a hand on the back of the blonde’s head.

“Can I suck your balls?” Clarke flashed her a grin. “Please?”

Lexa chuckled. “Sure, baby.” She held her shaft to her belly as Clarke buried her face against the soft skin of Lexa’s nuts. Her nose brushed against the base of Lexa’s shaft as she sucked one of her balls into her mouth, her tongue laving against the crinkled skin before she let it fall from her lips. She gave the same treatment to the other, then nuzzled against Lexa’s big balls, licking and tonguing all around the sac.

Lexa moaned at how good it felt when Clarke finally sucked one of them into her mouth. She curled her tongue around it as she brought up a hand to help her cram the other between her lips. Clarke opened her mouth wide, sucking as she pushed gently on Lexa’s sensitive testicle, an excited noise leaving her throat when it slid into her mouth. She gazed happily up at Lexa , her cheeks bulging like a chipmunk carrying two nuts in its mouth.

“Mmm, that’s our good girl.” Lexa grinned. It felt so good to have her balls sitting in Clarke’s warm mouth. Even more so as Clarke slid her tongue around, trying to lick at the balls filling her mouth. She sucked gently, humming as she jerked off Lexa’s dick with her small hand.

Focusing her palm against the tip of Lexa’s cock, precum slicked up Clarke’s strokes, causing wet noises to fill their ears. “Jesus,” Lexa panted, her thick meat throbbing in her girlfriend’s expert hand. “I want that mouth around my cock so bad, baby. You going to let me fuck your throat a little?”

Clarke carefully allowed Lexa’s heavy balls to fall out of her mouth, her spit making them glisten. “Please do,” she replied with a smirk, wiping her chin. She  flattened her tongue up Lexa’s length and licked up to the head. She suckled the tip and moaned at the taste of Lexa’s precum. Clarke tongued the slit and Lexa shuddered, her legs trembling.

She’d had enough of the teasing. Lexa splayed her hand over the back of Clarke’s head and pushed her down, her shaft filling up Clarke’s greedy mouth inch by inch. Lexa grunted at how good it felt, and she didn’t even pause once she felt the tip of her dick at the entrance of Clarke’s throat. She pushed up with her hips as she pushed Clarke’s head down, sinking the last couple inches of her thick cock straight into Clarke’s tight throat. “Fuck me,” Lexa moaned. “Holy shit, that mouth is stellar.”

Lexa held her down for a solid second, flexing her hips and seeing stars as Clarke swallowed against her cock. She held Clarke’s head still and fucked her mouth with quick, shallow thrusts of her hips; only a few strokes and her balls were tightening. She cursed and took Clarke’s chin to lift her up slowly. Spit trailed down her cock as Clarke sucked her way up to the tip and off.

“You okay, baby?” Lexa asked, stroking Clarke’s cheek with the tips of her fingers.

“I’m really fucking wet and my pussy is aching for your dick to fill it,” Clarke said. “But this is about you trying to focus so you can pound my pussy later. Just let me swallow your cum right now, Lexa.” She jutted her bottom lip and brushed it against Lexa’s reddened cockhead. “Please?”

“So cute,” Lexa mumbled. She leaned back and waved her dick before Clarke , grinning as she watched her dark eyes follow her shaft around. “Go ahead and make me blow, Clarke. You can do it.”

“I know,” Clarke remarked with a cocky grin. She swallowed Lexa’s considerable length all the way down her throat, her tongue resting against the underside of Lexa’s cock. Clarke gave her steady suction, cheeks hollow and nose tickling the brunette’s lower belly. Lexa’s toes curled and she had to grip the armrests of her seat while she watched, entranced at the way Clarke inhaled her cock. “Oh fuck, oh fuck. Just like that, Clarke.”

Clarke backed off of her cock a couple inches only to lunge back down, setting a quick, frantic pace as she fucked her face with Lexa’s throbbing shaft. Lexa panted, her balls tightening under the relentless assault. Too soon, her dick jumped inside Clarke’s mouth and she came with a grunt, spilling her load into Clarke’s throat in thick, heavy spurts. Clarke felt it and hummed in delight as she swallowed rope after rope of hot cum from Lexa’s pulsing meat right down into her belly.

She suckled up to the tip of Lexa’s cock until she felt it soften slightly with her lips around it. Clarke released it and licked her lips clean of Lexa’s cum. They were both catching their breath—Lexa from her orgasm and Clarke from having so much cock shoved down her throat. Nipping at Lexa’s hip, Clarke rubbed her thighs and smiled, clearly proud of herself. “You’re okay for now?”

Lexa nodded, still unable to speak. There were fucking stars in the corner of her vision from that orgasm. She helped Clarke up on her feet and the blonde went over to the reading corner of Lexa’s study, flipping through the stack of Broadway magazines on the end table. She found the one with an article she’d been meaning to read and flopped into the armchair to do just that.

Lexa scooted her computer chair back over to her desk. She flexed her fingers, cracked her neck from side to side, and wrote.

She managed to come up with a couple of thousand words for the chapter she was working on, but the buzz from her orgasm was beginning to fade. Clarke’s presence, sitting topless over in the corner as she was, kept Lexa’s mind in a constant state of ‘ready-to-fuck’. She could ask Clarke to leave, but she doubted that would help at all. Her body just wasn’t done with Clarke; not yet. She wrote one more sentence before groaning and conceding momentary defeat. “Fuck this. Clarke?”

The blonde looked up at Lexa with a small smile. “Yeah?”

Lexa wrapped a hand around her cock and stroked herself half-hard. “Take off your panties.”

She obeyed, adding her drenched panties to the growing pile of clothes on Lexa’s floor. “You want to come sit that tight pussy on my dick?” Lexa said with a smirk. “Don’t fuck me, just sit. I need some incentive—if I can get this damn chapter finished, we’ll both get to come.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Clarke trotted over with her magazine and Lexa scooted out from the desk to give her room. Clarke climbed onto Lexa’s lap, facing her, and lowered herself slowly, sinking down to sheathe every inch of Lexa’s meat inside her dripping pussy. The look on the blonde’s face as she was filled was nothing short of bliss. Lexa pressed a kiss to her lips, sighing in relief at the wet heat around her shaft.

“S’good,” Lexa murmured. She kissed Clarke’s shoulder and rested her chin against it. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s lithe waist to reach her keyboard and began to type once more. Clarke seemed content to leaf through her magazine behind Lexa’s back, chin resting on the brunette’s shoulder.

Lexa’s focus was razor sharp now that her prize for finishing this damned chapter was sitting right in her lap. The words just came to her, interrupted only by an occasional clench of Clarke’s pussy or a slight shift in her lap. “Quit that.” Lexa murmured, and Clarke just hummed.

Thousands of words later, Lexa’s characters had behaved themselves and were actually where they needed to be for the next chapter. She felt Clarke sigh against her cheek and do a little wiggle with her hips that made Lexa groan against her girlfriend’s neck. Clarke’s pussy was drenched and Lexa could feel her cum dripping down to her balls. Lexa ran her hand along her soft curves to cup her ass. She stood up, holding the small blonde to her body, legs around her hips.

“All done?” Clarke smiled and nibbled Lexa’s jaw. The brunette nodded and perched Clarke on top of her desk. The cluttered notebooks and reference texts she used for her novel were scattered everywhere but the end, which was kept more or less clean due to how often Lexa fucked her girlfriends there.

Kissing down Clarke’s neck, Lexa licked the goosebumps she found there. She pulled her hips back, until only the head of her dick was inside Clarke, and sheathed it back inside her with a needy moan.

“Ohh, fuck.” Lexa gripped the far edge of the table to put more power to her thrusts. She pounded Clarke nice and hard, watching the blonde’s soft tits bounce along with her rhythm. “You look so fucking good and you feel amazing.” She kissed Clarke’s nipples, and grinned down at her. Clarke smiled back, her fingers grasping blonde locks. “I think I can fuck you all day, baby.”

“You don’t think, you know.” Clarke teased, her heels digging against Lexa’s tense ass cheeks. “You’ve fucked me all day before, remember?”

“How can I forget?” Lexa chuckled. Her hips pounded away, making smacking noises against Clarke’s skin. Sweat dripped along the ridges of her abs, her breath ragged from the strain of fucking Clarke. She kissed the brunette’s soft mouth and moaned. Clarke’s pussy was clenching her thick meat, and after a long time of just being buried in her slick insides Lexa’s cock was almost oversensitive.

“I’m gonna fucking blow my load, Clarke.” She panted, her rhythm stuttering, though she kept pounding into Clarke without slowing down. “You want my cum in your pussy, or are you still hungry?” Lexa gave her a lopsided grin as she punctuated her question with a deep thrust.

Clarke hung onto Lexa’s shoulder as the blonde’s fucking rocked her back and forth. “Come in my pussy, please, Lexa,” she begged.

“You got it, babe,” Lexa said. “Gonna fill you up with my cum…” She braced herself on the desk and pounded Clarke’s pussy, her thick cock slamming to the hilt in Clarke’s tight cunt with rough, jackhammer thrusts. “Do you want to come, or are you good?” Lexa teased, knowing full well the blonde was dying for release.

“I need to come so bad,” Clarke groaned. “Lexa!”

Lexa rubbed Clarke’s slippery clit with practiced fingers while she fucked her, and it wasn’t long before Clarke shrieked and came, her come flooding Lexa’s thrusting cock. The girl’s pussy clenching down rhythmically on her shaft sent Lexa off the edge and she shot thick ropes of her cum deep inside Clarke. Panting hard, Lexa humped her dick into Clarke, making sure her cum was there to stay.

“Love having your load inside me.” Clarke whispered, grasping the back of Lexa’s neck for a kiss which the brunette eagerly gave. Her lips glided against Clarke’s tongue, her hands rubbing smooth, trembling thighs. “It feels so warm and thick, filling my pussy up.”

The brunette shivered and rested her chin against Clarke’s breasts. “Keep talking like that and you’ll get me hard again,” she joked, her tongue darting out to flick against Clarke’s nipple. Lexa gently bit the stiff bud with her lips and gave it a firm suck. She straightened up and pulled her dick out of Clarke, a gush of their mixed cum trailing after her cock and pooling along her balls. For the moment, Lexa didn’t mind it. But she knew that afterwards, it was going to be a pain to clean up.

Clarke sighed and spread her legs so Lexa could lick her mess clean from her pussy. “Don’t make me come again. I don’t think my jelly legs can handle it.”

Humming in response, Lexa finished licking away her cum from Clarke’s folds and helped her up on her feet. Not bothering with clothes, they left Lexa’s study to prepare dinner for when their girlfriends came home.


	4. In Triplicate Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day for cock week comes, and Clarke’s out to make sure that she makes it a day to remember. Octavia , Raven, and Lexa help her out with that.
> 
> Still Converted: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733285?view_full_work=true  
> Still G!P  
> Still very smutty

 

“Clarke. Hey Clarke.”

“Claaaaarke.”

Soft voices filtered through Clarke’s dreams, which made her mildly upset. She was having a really nice sex dream about her three big-dicked girlfriends all fucking her at the same time, and she didn’t want to wake up.

“Clarke...”

With a couple blinks and a small frown, Clarke opened her eyes. “Oh,” she murmured, her frown dissolving into a hungry smile. She pushed down the sheets and raised herself up a little. Lexa, Octavia, and Raven were crowded around her on their knees, buck naked with their hands on their hips. All three of them were sporting stiff cocks pointing towards Clarke. Clarke rubbed at her eyes suspiciously. “Wait, is this real life?”

“Yes, babe,” Raven chuckled from her left. “You’ve been good all week so we thought we’d reward you.”

“Do you like your reward?” Octavia asked with a grin from her right. She twisted her hips a little, causing her dick to sway to and fro.

“You can answer with something besides words if you’d like,” Lexa teased. She took her cock in her hand by the base and shifted forward a bit.

Clarke sat up and took Raven’s cock in her hand, squeezing the warm, thick meat in her fist. She did the same with Octavia, who moaned happily. Clarke licked her lips, slowly, as she descended on Lexa’s dick.

It was a little deja vu—this was exactly what she’d gotten in trouble for a week earlier. But this time Lexa grunted in pleasure as Clarke slowly filled her mouth with cock, pushing forward and swallowing until her chin pressed against Lexa’s hanging balls.

She drew back with a hum, gazing up into Lexa’s darkening hazel eyes as she let the tip fall from her lips. She glanced at Octavia and Raven. “Come closer. I want to suck all three of you.”

They both grinned and sidled up beside Lexa. Octavia rubbed the back of Lexa’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss, while Raven mouthed at her neck, leaving love bites and indentations of her teeth along Lexa’s collarbone. Clarke watched her girls for a second, hands wrapped around Octavia’s and Raven’s cocks while she suckled the tip of Lexa’s meat.

She switched from one cock to the other, just teasing and licking the tips, humming at the distinct tastes of their precum. Squeezing her thighs together, Clarke groaned at how wet she was. She really needed to be filled, but she could also spend all day sucking off these three dicks. Which was a conflict all on its own.

Clarke spat on her hands and wrapped them around Lexa’s and Octavia’s dicks, jerking them off as she took Raven in her mouth. Raven’s meat stretched her lips as her tongue licked against the underside of her shaft. Above her, she heard Raven’s breath hitch, and her hips jerked a little. Raven grasped a handful of Clarke’s hair and guided her down her cock. “That’s it… You look so fuckin’ hot with your mouth on my dick, Princess.”

Clarke’s head bobbed while she sucked firmly on Raven thick meat. When she finally managed to fit it against her throat, Raven gripped either side of her head and fucked into her, the slick noises from Clarke’s throat making all three women groan in unabashed pleasure.

Feeling her jaw ache a little, Clarke pulled back with a gasp, spit connecting her bottom lip with Raven’s shiny cockhead. She switched to Octavia’s cock and took it between her lips. One smooth stroke down and her lips were against the base, the head of Octavia’s shaft nestled in her throat, her nose nuzzling the brunette’s toned abs. Octavia shrieked in delight, her hips pistoning in a fast rhythm. Clarke could take her the easiest, and she just loved feeling the clench of Clarke’s throat around her sensitive cockhead.

She focused her palms on the tips of Lexa’s and Raven’s cocks, still fucking Octavia’s dick with her throat. When Octavia’s moans became a little too sharp, Clarke slurped her way off her dick, spitting on it before wrapping her hand around it.

She took turns fucking her face against her girlfriends’ hard dicks, effortlessly deepthroating one after the other. Clarke skillfully jerked off whichever spit-slick shafts weren’t in her mouth. Whenever one of them wanted, they took over and held her head still, fucking her throat with quick, deep, powerful thrusts, their heavy, cum-filled balls slapping her chin. Lexa was always the roughest, sometimes holding Clarke still by gathering her hair into a tight pony behind her head as she fucked her big dick down Clarke’s throat. Raven was the most deliberate, always making Clarke take the full length of her thick meat to the hilt on every thrust. Octavia was the most content to let Clarke set the pace, meeting her halfway with tight, fierce thrusts of her hips.

For a bit she even managed to fit Octavia’s and Lexa’s cocks both into her mouth at once, moaning proudly around the two shafts as they slid in tandem in and out of her sucking, drooling mouth. There was no hope for Raven’s thick cock to share her mouth, a fact the Latina didn’t seem to mind. She rubbed her balls against Clarke’s face before sliding her meat between Clarke’s lips and setting off pounding her mouth, hips flying.

“Oh fuck,” Raven gasped. “I’m gonna fuckin’ come.”

“Me too,” Octavia whimpered, her cock pulsing in Clarke’s squeezing fist.

“Open up that mouth, babe,” Lexa ordered, knocking Clarke’s hand off her dick so she could take over. Clarke, obedient as always, leaned back and opened up her mouth, tongue out, as she played with her girlfriends’ balls. She watched the three of them masturbating in front of her. Precum trickled out of their reddened cockheads, and Clarke was drooling, desperate to have a taste of their loads as soon as she possibly could.

It was Raven who came first, with a husky moan that sent a shiver down Clarke’s spine. Her fist stilled, her cock visibly pulsed, and a white rope of cum shot from her cockhead to hit Clarke’s tongue, dead center. Clarke closed her mouth to swallow, but Lexa growled and slapped her cheek with her cock.

“I said open,” Lexa hissed, and she came right then, a thick spurt landing across Clarke’s parted lips. Raven kept unloading ropes of cum against Clarke’s mouth and cheek. Clarke opened her mouth wide as Octavia came with a scream, her cock pulsing. Octavia shot a line of cum across Clarke’s tongue, then another, before finishing on Clarke’s chin and her other cheek, some of her cum dripping down the column of Clarke’s neck. Lexa groaned and fisted her cock as she finished shooting her load on Clarke’s nose and mouth.

When they were done with her, her face was covered with their hot, sticky cum, some sliding down her face. Clarke had never felt more turned on. She licked her lips hungrily, trying to get as much of her girlfriends’ cum as she could in her mouth before swallowing with a gulp.

“Oh fuck yes.” Raven fell back with a sigh, her dick already softening against her leg. “You’re a fucking masterpiece, Clarke.”

Lexa grinned and dragged the tip of her cock against Clarke’s cum-drenched cheek. “Yes you are. Such a good girl.” She kissed Clarke’s lips and hummed at the taste of their cum, mingling together on Clarke’s tongue.

“C-can this good girl come, please?” Clarke’s panted. She squeezed her legs together, her thighs slick.

Octavia perked up. “Oooh, can I make her?”

“Go for it, O.” Lexa shifted behind Clarke and pulled the girl into her lap, urging the small blonde to spread her legs wide. Octavia grinned and rolled onto her stomach between Clarke’s legs, purring happily as she settled in to eat Clarke’s pussy. Raven leaned down and cupped Clarke’s neck to pull her into a deep kiss. Lexa palmed at her tits and teased her sensitive nipples, pinching and rolling them between her fingertips.

The overload of sensations wreaked havoc on Clarke’s body. She writhed and moaned into Raven’s mouth, pleasure rippling through her core as Octavia’s talented tongue licked into her pussy and circled her clit.

It didn’t take much. Clarke came with a sharp cry, thrusting her hips against Octavia’s mouth as her release washed through her. Raven grinned and nipped at her lips as Clarke panted through her orgasm, her muscles turning to jelly in Lexa’s arms.

Octavia smiled and kissed Clarke’s flushed pussy before rolling onto her back on the bed. “I think I need a nap.”

“I think I need a sandwich,” Raven sighed.

Lexa looked at them both like they were crazy. “You guys, it’s nine in the morning.”

“True,” Raven admitted. “Well, omelettes are technically sandwiches.”

Lexa shrugged. “So go make omelettes for us.”

Raven wrinkled her nose, unsure of how this got turned around on her so quickly. “Do I have to?

Clarke calmly closed her eyes while Lexa wiped cum from her face with a tissue. “Yup,” Lexa said, dabbing at Clarke’s nose. “Extra bacon with mine, you know the drill. O, you want an omelette?”

The only answer she got was a soft snore.

After breakfast, Lexa left her three girlfriends in favour of the solace of her study. Clarke knew that as much as Lexa would like to spend all day lounging around with them, it would only be bad for her in the long run. She had to write every day, Lexa explained, or else she would go crazy. Clarke assumed it was the same as with her vocal exercises. If she didn’t do them she’d be subpar, and that would be the end of her career.

Clarke and Octavia cleaned up the dishes since Raven already cooked. Raven went for a short run, and that left her with Octavia, who pulled her onto her lap while they watched TV. While Lexa had thrown on some sweatpants and an oversized shirt and Raven had donned yoga pants and a sports bra, Clarke and Octavia saw no need to bother with clothes.

“Face me,” Octavia murmured against Clarke’s neck. “You’re not watching this show anyway, right?”

“Mm mm.” Clarke turned to straddle Octavia, knees on either side of the brunette’s hips. Octavia looped her arms around the smaller girl’s waist and positioned her half-erect dick against her entrance, cockhead nestled in the wet folds of Clarke’s pussy. With a moan, she tugged Clarke down until her cock was fully sheathed inside the blonde’s tight cunt. She threw back her head, moaning softly, while Clarke sucked patches of her skin.

Clarke gripped Octavia’s shoulders for leverage and began to bounce on the brunette’s hard shaft. “Feels so good, baby.” Octavia whispered, her hands palming Clarke’s plump butt. She grasped it, pulled it apart, smacked it roughly to make Clarke gasp. Tightening her hold on Clarke’s ass, Octavia kept her still and pumped her hips up in a fast pace, skin slapping against Clarke’s. Clarke held on tight and moaned her pleasure as Octavia’s dick hit all the right spots inside her over and over again.

Octavia was palming Clarke’s tits, sucking and nibbling on her nipples as she pounded her pussy, when the door opened. A sweaty, puffing Raven walked in and wolf-whistled at the sight on the couch. “Hey there, horndogs. Wait, is that a poor, neglected butthole I see?”

“Yep. You should join us.” Octavia grinned, spreading Clarke’s ass cheeks for Raven, exposing the pucker of her hole.

“Come fill me up please, Rae,” Clarke panted over her shoulder as she bounced on Octavia’s dick.

Raven groaned and dropped her pants, pumped her dick as it hardened. Watching Clarke ride Octavia had her hard as a rock in no time. The tiny blonde was a professional cockrider, giving Octavia twists of her hips and firm strokes up and down, going from slowly grinding on her dick to frantic bouncing.

Raven stilled Clarke’s thrusting hips, palms spreading her ass open. She gave her clenched asshole a small lick, tongue swirling around the star until it softened, just enough for her to slide her wet muscle inside Clarke’s tight heat.

Clarke squirmed, her pussy soaking Octavia’s balls. She tried to writhe and hump her cock for relief while Raven took her dear, sweet time licking her butthole, but they both gripped her hips to keep her still. “Please…” Clarke whined. “Fuck me, O!”

“Shh,” the brunette kissed Clarke’s cheek. “You’re the one who always told me that patience is a virtue. Now it’s my turn to say it to you.” She pecked Clarke’s cheeks and grinned. “Patience is a virtue, babe.”

She merely pouted, and Octavia responded with a peck to her lips.

Behind Clarke, Raven uncapped the bottle of lube they kept in certain areas around the house for “easy access”, so to speak. She let it drip along Clarke’s ass and warmed it up with her fingers. Raven positioned two fingers against Clarke’s asshole and pushed in, sighing at her heat. “I can’t fucking wait to get in here,” she whispered against Clarke’s shoulder. Raven pumped her fingers just enough to coat Clarke’s tight walls with the lube. Her dick coated with precum and the slippery substance, Raven positioned her heavy meat against Clarke’s asshole and pushed.

It took a few gentle thrusts until the first few inches of Raven’s hefty cock could slide with ease inside Clarke’s butt. Octavia started thrusting in shallow motions, hips swirling to rub up against the smaller girl’s sensitive walls. Clarke let her eyes slip shut, panting as she was filled in both holes. She moaned on every slow push Raven gave her, stretching her asshole bit by bit with the thickness of her cock.

“That’s our good girl,” Octavia said adoringly, ghosting kisses against Clarke’s parted lips. “Taking Raven’s big cock in your ass, what a perfect little slut. Can you take it better than I can? Better than Lexa can? Are you our little star cockslut?”

“I’m good little cockslut, O,” Clarke panted, struggling to put words together. “Take your dicks whenever you want, whatever holes you want. Yours to fuck and cum in.” Being so full was always incredible, and Clarke wanted more, desperate to feel Raven’s and Octavia’s dicks fucking furiously into her pussy and asshole. She pushed back with her hips, slightly, lest she get in trouble again for chasing dick. “Please, Rae, pound my ass!”

“Alright, alright.” Raven smirked, rubbing Clarke’s butt as if to placate her. She grasped her hips and rammed her thick shaft inside her, Clarke’s ass muscles stretched wide around her thrusting cock. “God, I love fucking this tight hole so fuckin’ much!”

While the three of them were distracted by their rampant fucking, Lexa poked her head out of her study and saw them. She pouted, feeling slightly left out, though she blamed none of her girlfriends. It was, after all, her choice to lock herself in her study like some recluse. But now that she was done writing for the moment, Lexa got up from her computer chair and walked over to her girlfriends, shedding clothes as Octavia and Raven fucked Clarke in a hard rhythm.

Her cock instantly hardened at Clarke’s debauched look. A content and lazy smile on her face, clarke’s eyes were half-closed, her jaw lax, with spit dripping down her chin. Her bangs were bouncing on her forehead as her body was rocked forward by Raven’s and Octavia’s thrusts. Lexa gripped her cock and eyed the way Raven’s meat reamed Clarke’s ass open. “Scoot over, Raven. You’ve been fucking Clarke’s ass this whole week. I want my turn.”

Raven snorted, still pounding her hips against Clarke’s plump ass. “Fuck no, Woods. I’m not giving this ass up for anyone.”

“I mean it, Reyes,” Lexa hissed.

“Uh oh,” Octavia whispered to Clarke. “Last names.”

“You can get it later.” Raven waved Lexa off. “Not going anywhere ‘til I dump my load in this amazing ass.”

Lexa growled. “If I wasn’t so hard I’d fucking take you down. But step off Clarke’s ass or I’ll post the pic. The pic.”

Raven froze, her dick buried to the hilt in Clarke’s ass. “You wouldn’t.”

Lexa kept a photo on her phone of Raven cuddling with them, looking content as hell being the littlest spoon. When the situation called for it, Lexa threatened to post it on her Twitter, exposing the badass Latina for the big softie she was. Raven was convinced it would outright ruin her reputation and career. There weren’t many times such a dire threat had been required, but Lexa really wanted Clarke’s ass.

Eyebrow lifted in challenge, Lexa knelt to fish her phone from her sweatpants on the floor. Raven backed off with a groan, her cock slipping from Clarke’s hole. “Fine,” she barked. “Griffin, open that mouth.”

Lexa smugly positioned herself behind Clarke. For her part, the blonde glanced behind her, confused as to why she’d stopped getting fucked. “Lexa,” she noticed with a smile. “Hi.”

“Hi, baby,” Lexa replied with a grin as she smoothly slid her cock into Clarke’s asshole. Clarke hummed in pleasure as she was filled again, biting her lip with a grin as Lexa’s shaft pushed into new depths in her ass.

“Feels so good,” Clarke sighed, settling against Octavia.

“I’m glad, Clarke, but don’t forget about Raven,” Lexa said. “You want that third dick for the first time, right? Be a good girl and taste your ass on her dick, let her fuck that perfect mouth of yours. Let’s get you turned so we can all fuck you at once.”

Octavia and Clarke turned on the couch so that Lexa and Raven could climb on the ends on their knees and fuck Clarke’s mouth and ass. Lexa wasted no time sliding back into Clarke’s ass and joining Octavia’s tight rhythm. She loved feeling the smaller  brunette’s cock slide against her own through the thin layer inside Clarke’s body as they fucked the tiny blonde in tandem.

Raven hefted her cock before Clarke’s mouth and the blonde hungrily put out her tongue, panting hot breath on Raven’s cockhead. “Such a pretty girl asking for my dick,” Raven chuckled. She tapped Clarke’s tongue with her cockhead. “You want my cock in your mouth, baby? I was just balls deep in your ass, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Clarke panted. “Don’t care. Wanna suck it, Rae. Take it down my throat. Want to be filled with your big cocks, all my…” She moaned sharply as Lexa smacked her ass, sharing a smirk with Raven.

“All your what?” Octavia prompted below her. “Go on and use your words, Clarkie.”

“All my holes… filled up with dick.” Clarke grinned, gasping when Lexa smacked her ass again. She licked her lips, dark eyes gazing up at Raven with naked hunger. “Fuck my mouth, Rae. Shove that big cock down my throat.” She opened her mouth wide and put out her pink tongue.

“Fucking hell, you are so fucking hot, baby,” Raven grunted. She set her hard cock down on Clarke’s outstretched tongue and pushed forward, filling Clarke’s mouth with cock inch by inch. When she met the resistance of Clarke’s tight throat she grabbed the blonde’s head with both hands and fucked right into it with a rough thrust of her hips, cursing as her cockhead sunk into Clarke’s throat.

“That’s a good mouth,” she murmured, reaching under Clarke’s chin to feel the bulge in her neck from her cock. Her heavy balls were pressed tight to Clarke’s chin, and she groaned when she felt Clarke push her tongue out under her shaft enough to lick at them. “There’s our good girl,” she husked. “Keep your tongue out and lick my balls while I fuck your mouth.”

Clarke hummed in agreement, and Raven set a pace matching Lexa’s and Octavia’s thrusts. Clarke had never felt this before, and she was nearly giddy at finally getting so possessed by her girlfriends. She gave herself over to them, panting and moaning as her mouth, pussy, and ass were all thoroughly fucked by her girlfriends’ dicks. They synced up their thrusts such that they all pulled out and drove in at the same time, and it drove Clarke wild. Each time her holes were filled with cock she wanted to scream with how good it felt, but it was hard with Raven’s thick shaft buried in her throat.

To her nonverbal word, Clarke licked at Raven’s cum-filled balls as best she could when the Latina had her mouth impaled on her dick. It was hard with the rapid pace of their thrusts, but every few seconds, Raven would pause for a bit and hold Clarke down on her cock with her palm at the back of her head, pressing her face into her crotch, hard, so Clarke could lick and tongue her ballsack.

Raven only pulled out to let the tiny brunette catch her breath, and when she did she amused herself with cockslapping Clarke’s rosy cheeks. Clarke grinned and panted rough and hard, swallowing down spit that hadn’t leaked down her chin from Raven’s rough thrusts, and then she opened her mouth again for Raven’s cock.

Lexa spanked her ass to keep her on edge; sometimes one cheek and sometimes the other, sometimes waiting between smacks and sometimes raining them down.  Clarke would clench down on her dick and moan every time she spanked her, and Lexa took full advantage. Her buttcheeks each held a bright blush, the left holding a clear red imprint of Lexa’s hand from smacking the same spot multiple times.

“Goddamn I love this ass,” Lexa panted. “Thanks for warming it up for me, Raven.”

“Bitch,” Raven huffed. “See if I go easy on you next time I fuck yours.”

Lexa just smirked and pounded Clarke’s ass that much harder, holding the blonde’s hips tight as she fucked her throbbing meat in and out of Clarke’s asshole, balls slapping her pussy above Octavia’s cock. Clarke’s hole was a rosy red ring stretched taut across Lexa’s thick, pumping meat. Lexa fell in love with the way it tugged at her on backstrokes, like it didn’t want her cock to leave. She closed her eyes and fucked Clarke blindly, panting at the pleasure that pulsed through her with every rough thrust.

Octavia’s mouth was still on Clarke’s nipples, suckling the stiff buds and flicking with her tongue. She could feel every intake of Clarke’s breath, her body flush and sweating on top of her. Clarke’s body was getting rocked back and forth with the force of Lexa and Raven’s thrusts, and Octavia helped keep her stable with her strong arms. She easily matched Lexa’s rough pace, hips pistoning as she pounded Clarke’s slick pussy, grinning at the wet sounds of Raven fucking Clarke’s throat above her.

With how hard the three girls were pumping their thick cocks inside Clarke’s holes, it was no surprise that when Clarke came, she came hard. Her orgasm slammed into her body like a freight train, her pussy squirting cum all over Octavia’s cock and lap. The brunette underneath gasped at the hot fluid splashing her skin as she kept thrusting into Clarke to help her ride out her orgasm. The rhythmic clenching of her ass and pussy drove Lexa and Octavia to the edge, and the way Clarke was groaning around Raven’s dick had the Latina’s hips stuttering.

“Gonna come,” Lexa panted. “Fuck, Clarke. Gonna shoot my load in your ass, baby.”

“I’m coming too,” Raven husked. She pulled out of Clarke’s mouth and pumped her cock with her fist.

But as her orgasm finished, Clarke moaned, gave a deep sigh, and fell limp. Octavia saw that her eyes were closed. “She passed out again,” Octavia observed.

Every once in awhile Clarke would come so hard she’d pass out; they were all used to it. Hips still pumping away, Octavia gently held Clarke’s head close to her shoulder. Raven grinned and high-fived Lexa before glancing down and frowning. “Wait, not fair,” she said. “You guys get to come in her.”

“Speaking of.” Lexa grunted and pressed forward, head tilting back as she unloaded, cock pulsing thick ropes of cum into the depths of Clarke’s asshole. She panted and fucked against Clarke’s limp body as she finished.

“Stay in her, Lexa,” Octavia said. “I’m coming, too!”

Lexa chuckled and shoved her cock balls deep into Clarke’s abused hole, giving shallow thrusts of her hips to help Octavia come. Octavia moaned and slammed into Clarke’s pussy over and over, made tighter by Lexa’s thick cock taking up space in her ass. “Yesss,” Octavia hissed. She came all in a rush, her dick squirting cum deep in Clarke’s pussy, pulse after pulse.

Lexa and Octavia pulled out in sync, their cocks leaving behind the gaping holes that were Clarke’s pussy and asshole. Lexa hadn’t noticed Raven hovering beside her, jerking off as she waited for Octavia to finish. “Get off, quick,” Raven said, “I’m about to fucking come and I want to be inside her!”

Lexa jumped off the couch and Raven clambered on, grabbing the position Lexa had just left. “O, keep her up,” Raven panted. The brunette secured Clarke’s hips at a good angle for Raven. Raven sheathed her cock in Clarke’s pussy, grinning at Lexa. “Mmm, sloppy seconds. Hold her asshole open for me.”

Lexa chuckled and spread Clarke’s ass with both hands, gaping it for Raven. The Latina pounded Clarke’s pussy for a bit before groaning. “Fucking coming,” she hissed. Clarke took that moment to stir, rising up on her forearms with Octavia’s help.

“Mm, that’s nice,” Clarke purred, glancing over her shoulder. “Fill me up, Rae….”

“Nice of you to join us again,” Lexa teased.

Raven panted as she came, hips slamming jerkily against Clarke’s ass as she shot a few ropes of hot cum into Clarke’s pussy. She pulled out, still coming, and shoved her dick into Clarke’s gaping ass, only wasting a single rope of cum that streaked across the small of Clarke’s back. The rest Raven pumped into Clarke’s butt, sighing in relief as she slowed her thrusting to a stop. “There.” She grinned cockily. “One and a half loads of cum in that dirty pussy, and one and a half in that slutty asshole. How’s that, baby?”

Clarke wiggled her hips experimentally as Raven slid out of her ass. “Feels good,” she sighed with a smile. “Warm, heavy. I can feel it leaking out.”

“Can’t have that.” Lexa dragged her fingers along Clarke’s ass crack to gather up the dribbles of cum. She pushed them back inside Clarke’s loosened, sensitive hole, making the smaller girl throw her head back in a soft gasp. “There you go, baby.”

Octavia kissed Clarke’s lips before bouncing to her feet, her soft cock hanging between her legs. “I’ll make some sandwiches,” she announced.

“Good idea. But we’re taking Clarke to bed for a nap,” Lexa said, lifting Clarke up in her arms. The sleepy blonde hung on to Lexa’s neck, nuzzling into her. Lexa chuckled. “Fucked you good, didn’t we, Clarke?”

“Mmhm,” Clarke hummed against Lexa’s skin. “But I hope you’re not done with me.”

Raven trotted alongside them and opened the bedroom door for Lexa . “Today you get all the dick you want, baby,” she promised. “Be a good girl and rest now.”

Clarke was already asleep as Lexa tucked her in. Lexa was surprised to see Raven lift the sheets and crawl into bed beside Clarke, wrapping an arm around her. Raven shrugged at her look. “Went for a run and then had a marathon fuck session. Princess here’s not the only one who needs a nap.”

For the last time that day, Clarke threw her head back with a sharp gasp as she came with Lexa, feeling the brunette unload her hot cum inside her pussy. She already had Octavia’s load inside her ass and Raven’s cum dripping down her tits. As Lexa pounded into her to push her cum deeper inside her pussy, Clarke felt warm and light, like she could float away any moment.

Lexa rolled off of her, kissing her cheek. “You’re so amazing,” she husked, voice rough from exhaustion.

Clarke threw her girlfriends a small smile. Octavia was resting against Raven’s belly while Raven played with her hair. “I know I am,” Clarke said. “I took all three of your cocks, didn’t I?”

Snorting, Raven nodded. “It’s the last night for cock week, right? Why not go with a bang?”

At that reminder, Clarke felt a distinct sense of loss in the pit of her stomach. “Oh… I almost forgot about that.”

“You don’t have to look so sad, Clarke,” Octavia said, tugging her hand so she would lay on top of her, while Lexa wriggled beside her, wrapping her in her arms. “We’ll still have super awesome sex all the time, just like usual.”

“I know, O.. But it’s not going to be the same.” Clarke kissed each of her girlfriends on the lips and smiled. “I’m just going to miss your dicks, that’s all.”

Clarke squirmed out of their hold and planted a kiss on the tip of Octavia’s cock. She ran her fingers along Raven balls and kissed hers as well. Finally, she gave Lexa’s cock a light suckle, making the brunette groan before kissing the tip, leaving it shiny with her spit.

“Was that you saying goodbye?” Lexa asked with a small amused smile on her face.

Nodding forlornly, Clarke curled up against Lexa’s body and pulled Octavia’s against her front. She wiggled her hips, feeling the thickness of Lexa’s cock resting against her butt. Clarke sighed, content. It wasn’t goodbye forever. It would just be awhile before their cock weeks all synced up so perfectly again. That day couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen this work converted to different fandoms before, but I've never seen it for the 100. So I converted it for any Clextaven fans.  
> Hope you like it
> 
> Also... Feel free to give me any ideas for one shots you'd want to see


	5. You're Having My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is intersex, and happened to get Clarke, Octavia, and Raven pregnant at the same time. Having three wives in varying degrees of pregnancy with three very different personalities is a nightmare.
> 
> G!P Lexa

Lexa loves her wives. All three of them. She really does. But sometimes, they’re a little much. And it’s not like she’s complaining… She doesn’t even have the right to, it’s kind of her fault that they’re like this. You see, Lexa has a dick. She’s intersex. Doctors always told her that she would never be able to have any children, but now she has three pregnant wives to prove them wrong. It was a miracle. Thanks to Lexa’s “magical dick” (as Raven likes to call it) she has three very pregnant wives, who are very hormonal, very hungry, and would very much like to not be pregnant any longer. 

When Clarke first got pregnant they were all overjoyed at the welcome surprise. When Octavia got pregnant a month later, it was even more unexpected. They all panicked, but Lexa was secretly proud. And when Raven got pregnant a month after that, they were all amazed at Lexa’s magical dick. Worried? Yes. But still happy nonetheless. And now six months later, everyone’s a little tired. 

Having three wives in varying degrees of pregnancy with three very different personalities is a nightmare. Clarke is incredibly insecure and oversensitive. She needs constant affection and validation. Octavia has always had a bad temper, and it’s only gotten worse. Pregnancy rage is definitely a thing. And Raven… Well... Raven’s just extremely horny. All the time. More so than usual.

 

OoOoOoO

 

“Hey O… Will you cuddle with me?” Clarke asks in a small voice, scooting closer to the brunette on the other side of the couch. 

Agitated, Octavia wants nothing to do with other people at the moment. “Go ask Lexa.” She huffs. 

Whining, Clarke pouts. “I can’t she’s at work.” 

“It’s her fault you’re  this clingy mess.” Octavia sighs.  “The least she could do is be here for you.” As Clarke bursts into tears, Octavia remembers how sensitive she is. “Hey, hey, hey it’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m a mess too. This little monster has been kicking me for the past hour and it’s pissing me off so I’m a little on edge.” 

Sniffling in understanding, Clarke rests her head on Octavia’s shoulder. “So will you just hold me?” 

“Of course, babe.” 

Wrapping an arm around Clarke, Octavia shifts to get comfortable. A nearly impossible feat. After ten minutes of moving around, she finally finds a position that lets Clarke sleep peacefully and takes some of the stress of her own constantly sore back. 

Clarke always falls asleep the moment she gets comfortable, but Octavia rarely gets enough and is always exhausted, so when she’s pulled out of her almost slumber by the slamming of a door, her already bad mood gets worse. 

Unaware of the anger she’s caused, Lexa walks into the room smiling. Noticing Clarke sleeping peacefully she cooes, and goes to sit down. “Hi, honey. How was your day?” 

Annoyed, Octavia moves her head out of the way, avoiding her kiss. Lexa frowns. “Is everything okay?

“It  _ was  _ until you come banging in slamming all the doors.” She snaps.

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Can I-”

Not wanting to talk to the cause of all her problems, Octavia simply pushes Clarke off her shoulder and into Lexa. “You can take her.”

Still asleep, Clarke just cuddles closer to the new warm body as Octavia leaves for the kitchen. 

Putting on water for tea, Octavia sits down to rub her temple. Her headache has only been getting worse all day. Moments later, Lexa appears in the doorway.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s right?” Octavia sighs, resting her head on her arms as she folds them over the table.

Not saying a word, Lexa just sits down across from her and lifts her feet into her lap. Quickly removing her sock, she begins to knead into her tired foot. Octavia visibly relaxes at the contact, but doesn’t look up. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes until the tea kettle goes off, its high pitched shrill cutting through the air. Lexa stands to get it, but freezes when she hears Octavia growl.

“I can do it myself.”

“No baby it’s okay. I got it.” Lexa assures, trying to make sit back down.

“I’m not some helpless pregnant woman! Despite what you might think!”

“I don’t think that!”

“You know it’s your fault I’m like this! I’m exhausted, and everything hurts! And  _ your  _ son won’t stop kicking me!” Octavia nearly screams. 

As if on cue, Octavia’s stomach moves, making her wince. 

“Just give me my stupid tea.” She sighs, defeated, but not ready to completely give up. 

Lexa does just that, putting in three heaping spoonfuls of sugar. She cautiously hands it to Octavia who snatches it away, and walks out of the kitchen. “I’m going to take a nap. Don’t bother me.”

“I’ll be here if you need anything!” Lexa calls out following her into the living room. 

Ignoring her, Octavia just heads back to the guest bedroom, waking up Clarke when she slams the door. 

Clarke shoots, up and looks around. When she sees Lexa, a smile creeps up her face and she opens her arms. “Will  _ you _ cuddle me?”

“Always.” Lexa smiles, loving how clingy Clarke can be sometimes.  

 

OoOoOoO

 

Half an hour later, the familiar sound of Raven bustling around in the front hall wakes Lexa up from her light sleep. 

Smiling at Raven’s signature, “I’m HOOOOOME.” Lexa shouts back. “We’re in the living room!”

When Raven walks in, she cooes at the adorable sight of Clarke and Lexa curled up together on the couch. “You guys look happy.”

“We are.” Clarke smiles, cuddling closer. “How was your day?”

“Ugh.” Raven huffs, and sits down. “The worst. Stupid Sinclair wouldn’t let me help with the new project. He kept me chained to my desk all day.”

Clarke frowns, but Lexa is secretly glad. She didn’t want to say anything, but she didn’t think that Raven should be working at six months pregnant. Especially not with all the heavy machinery they use in her lab. 

“Why’d they do that?” Clarke asks. 

“Because ‘Pregnant women can’t use a blowtorch Raven’”  Raven mocks in Sinclair’s voice. 

“I mean he does kind of have a point babe.” Lexa adds hesitantly. 

“Puhlease! I’d be fine!” Raven dismisses her. “This little baby is going to be using blowtorches before she can even walk!”

Horrified, Lexa gasps. “Okay now  _ that  _ is really bad idea.”  

“I’m kidding.” Raven sighs. “We’ll start her off with a power drill. And only  _ after  _ she can walk.”

Not sure if she was actually kidding or not, Lexa decides to play it of like a joke and laugh. 

Unfazed, Raven just keeps talking. “But anyway… I don’t want to talk about work right now. Not after I waited all day to come of to my gorgeous wives.”

Noticing that Raven’s hand was trailing further and further up her thigh, Lexa knew exactly what she had in mind. Looking back up, she was met by Raven’s signature smirk. 

“What do you say?”

Clarke just rolls her eyes. “No thanks ya horndog. I’m good.”

“Your loss.” Raven shrugs, eyes never leaving Lexa. 

Lexa knew that hungry look in her eyes. She knew exactly what that meant she wanted. But she also knew that they weren’t allowed to do that right now. 

“Rae…. We can’t.” 

“Why not?” Raven demands, hand moving to squeeze Lexa over her pants. 

“Because the doctor-”

Moving to straddle Lexa, which was very difficult with a baby bump, Raven grabs her face to pull her in for a kiss. “The doctor’s not here.”

“But…” Lexa wants to say more, but with Raven trailing hot wet kisses along her neck and putting pressure on her crotch, she couldn’t really think clearly. 

“Come oooon. You know you want to.” Raven husks into her ear.  

Any other day, Lexa would gladly please her wife, but the doctor said they weren’t allowed to do anything to rough or crazy. And Raven likes it rough. Especially when she gets that hungry look in her eye, that can only be satisfied by “hot, crazy, fuck me into the wall sex”. 

“I don’t want to hurt the baby.” Lexa moans, trying to restrain herself. 

Exasperated, Raven sighs and pulls back. “Then just put it in my butt!”  

Shocked at her response, Lexa considers it for a moment before shaking her head. Clearly annoyed, Raven tries to get off of her, but since she’s pregnant it takes a little more effort than usual. Being the loving wife she is, Lexa tries to help her, only to be pushed away. 

“Oh noooow you want to help me.” 

“Raven…”

Holding up her hand to shut her up, Raven slowly maneuvers herself off the couch and storms off into their bedroom. It’s more of a waddle than an angry stomp, making Lexa want to awe at how cute she looks, but she knows better than to do that. 

Suddenly, Clarke bursts out into tears next to her. 

Throwing an arm over her shoulder, Lexa can’t help but think that she’s the cause of whatever is bothering her. “Sweetie what’s wrong?”

“You- You- You think I’m ugly!” Clarke bawls. 

“What!? When did I say that?” Lexa asks, utterly confused. 

Sobs wracking her body, Clarke trembles. “You won’t have sex with Raven.” 

“That’s because the doctor… Wait what does that have to do with you?”

“If you don’t even like Raven enough to be with her why would you want to be with me? She’s hot! She’s still so skinny! And I’m a fat blob.” Hands falling to her stomach, Clarke only wails harder. 

“Baby! You’re not a fat blob! You’re gorgeous!” Lexa insists.

“You’re just saying that!” Clarke cries, pulling away. “I’m ugly and you don’t love me anymore!”

“I will never stop loving you!” Lexa pulls Clarke’s hands away from her face, and tilts her chin so she can look in her eye. “You are amazing. Right now you are growing my son inside of you. You’re having my baby! That’s the best gift anyone could ever give me. I love you more than anything. Don’t ever forget that.”

Nodding in understanding, Clarke’s wails turn into sniffles. Reassured that she’d be okay, Lexa decides to go try and apologize to Raven

 

OoOoOoO

 

Knocking softly on the door, Lexa steps in when she hears nothing. “Rae?”

Seeing an empty room, Lexa looks around, confused. “Raven? Honey?”

“I’m over here…”

Raven’s voice, dripping with desire only made Lexa more aroused. Gulping, she turns around slowly, jaw dropping at the view in front of her. Raven was standing in all her naked glory, leaning against a doorframe. 

“Raven I…”

“No no no.” Raven shushes, walking towards the flustered Lexa. “I don’t feel like talking right now.”

“But we can’t…” Lexa starts.

“NO! No excuses. Just fuck me!” Raven cries, pouncing towards Lexa. 

“No…”

“What?” Raven questions, getting more annoyed. “It’s not like I’m asking you to bend me over a table and take me from behind! Just fuck me!”

“We can’t….  _ Fuck _ ” Lexa nearly whispers, almost embarrassed at saying the word. 

“And why the hell not?” Raven asks, stepping backwards and putting her hands on her hips. 

“The doctor said we can’t fuck. No rough sex. Just gentle, nice and easy love making. You remember?” Lexa asks hopefully, not wanting to have another wife upset with her. 

Growing angry, Raven lets out an angry sigh. “Fuck the doctor! Fuck gentle! Fuck me!” She demands, walking closer. 

Before Lexa can react, Raven has her thrown on the bed and is taking her shirt off. “Wait wait wait! Baby slow down!” Lexa pants, as Raven starts to take off her belt. “Why don’t we try something else first.”

Raven stares down at her confused, but lets go of her pants, and steps back. Slowly getting up, Lexa wraps her hands around Raven’s waist and kisses her chastely. As Raven melts into the kiss, Lexa moves them so that Raven’s legs are pressed into the edge of the bed. Lifting her carefully, Lexa lays her down in the middle of the bed so her head can rest on a pillow. 

Not able to see over her belly, Raven cranes her neck to look at Lexa, but she is nowhere to be seen. “Lex…? Oh oh OH!”

Lexa is already buried between her legs, tongue rolling circles over her clit, and fingers teasing her wet folds. Slowly entering her with two fingers, Lexa smirks when Raven lets out a low moan. As she begins to pump in and out, curling her fingers, she can feel the tension building. When she takes Raven’s clit into her mouth and sucks, a sharp gasp escapes her lips that is music to Lexa’s years. 

But just when she thinks that Raven is about to unravel, the Latina starts to scoot backwards. Confused, Lexa looks up and cocks her head. “What’s wrong?”

“No, no no! That’s not enough! I need you! I need  _ you  _ inside me!” Raven pants, eying the bulge  in her boxers.

“Raven…”

“You can be gentle!” Raven whines. 

“I don’t know if that’s gonna”

Desperate, Raven nearly begs. “What if I control it? Huh? If I ride you I can decide how deep you go. And we can be gentle! Come on please. For me baby?”

When Lexa looks like she’s considering it, Raven decides for her and pusher her down onto the bed. Grabbing the waistband of her boxers, she pulls them down letting Lexa’s cock spring free. Not hesitating anymore, Lexa kicks the boxers off the rest of the way and grabs Raven’s hips to help her position herself. 

Slowly but surely Raven begins to lower herself down, letting out a low moan, as Lexa stretches her out and reaches deeper and deeper. 

Before she’s taken all of her, Raven lets her head fall back. “Oh god.”

After a moment she continues until Lexa is completely sheathed within her. Lexa groans as she feels hot walls clench around her, and stares up at her panting wife. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” She breathes out reaching up to connect their lips. 

The fire in Raven’s eyes was still there, but Lexa no longer cared. Unable to hold back any longer, she gently thrust her hips, making Raven gasp. Looking down to lock eyes, Raven grins, eyes gleaming. 

As she starts to bounce up and down, Lexa finds her hands falling to her hips, protectively holding them, helping her move smoothly. 

“Oh fuck…” Raven gasps, beginning to move faster. 

Still holding strong, Lexa tries to slow her down. “Hey, hey. Take it easy, not so fast.”

Raven groans, but listens, slowing down and opting to grind down into her. As she moves back and forth, another moan escapes when she finds the perfect spot. Hands falling forward, she braces herself on Lexa’s shoulders and leans down for a kiss. 

Driven with lust, Lexa  begins repeatedly thrusting upwards, as Raven grinds down. With each thrust she hits Raven’s g spot, making her shriek with pleasure. 

“Oh yes! Oh yes yes yes! FUCK YES!”

Suddenly a faint ‘Shut up!’ comes through the wall. Choosing to ignore it, they continue. A string of curses continuing from Raven. 

On the other side of the wall, Octavia is furious that her sleep was disturbed. Not even bothering to knock, she storms into the room. “Can you guys shut up?! I’m trying to fucking sleep!” 

“Well I’m trying to fucking fuck!” Raven snaps back, not stopping her ministrations, but turning around to face her angry wife. . 

Lexa wants to do something, but with Raven continuing to grind into her, she is a little distracted. 

Near tears, Clarke walks into the room as well, stopping next to Octavia. “Why are we yelling?” 

“Cause  _ someone  _ won’t shut the fuck up!” Octavia angrily snarls, clenching her fists. 

“Oh just go to sleep! You look like you could use some!” Raven smirks, wanting to get back at all the times Octavia claimed that she knew Raven would be having a girl since she was “stealing her mother’s beauty.” 

“I can’t when you’re being so fucking loud!”  Octavia screams.

Turning back to Lexa, Raven shrugs. “That sounds like a you problem.” 

“GOD! WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING!” Realizing that they aren’t going to stop, Octavia stomps out of the room, slamming her door for dramatic effect. 

Having won, Raven smirks, but Clarke just starts to cry at the fight. Knowing that Clarke only calms down when someone holds her, Lexa tries to get up, only to be pushed back down by Raven. “And where do you think you’re going?” 

“Clarke needs my help.” Lexa says hesitantly.

Pushing down against her shoulders, Raven grinds down for emphasis. “Not till I’m done with you.”   

Not even trying to hold back her moan, Lexa eagerly nods.

Getting the message, Clarke leaves the room, sulking. Alone once again, they continue: Lexa gently thrusting upwards as Raven sets the pace.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Feeling incredibly guilty for making Clarke and Octavia upset, Lexa declines Raven’s offer to join her for a bath once they’re done, and opts to go make them all dinner instead. 

Walking into the kitchen, she is surprised to see Octavia already there. In an effort to not make her any madder, Lexa speaks softly as she comes up to hug her from behind, gently kissing her neck. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You should be.” Octavia huffs. “I haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep in 3 months, and rather than trying to let me catch up on it, you keep me up with your incessant banging.” 

Hanging her head, Lexa sighs. “I know I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m trying to keep you all happy. But you all want different things. And Raven-” 

“Is a horny bitch. I know. She always has been.” 

Lexa frowns, poking at Octavia’s side. “Hey. Come on you don’t mean that. You love her.” 

“Fine she’s not a bitch. But I’m still mad at her.”  Pulling away to turn around, Octavia pushes Lexa back slightly. “And I’m still tired. 

“Well then go take a nap. I’ll make dinner.” 

“It better be good.” Octavia grumbles, yawning slightly. 

“It will be. I promise.” Lexa says, placing a kiss on her forehead.  “Now go to sleep.” 

Not needing to be told again, Octavia walks off to the bedroom, leaving Lexa alone to work. But barely a minute later Clarke wanders in. 

“Hi.” 

Instantly, Lexa pulls her into a hug. “Hey. Are you okay? I’m sorry about earlier.” 

When Lexa finally lets go, Clarke shrugs. “I’m fine. Really. Just a little hungry.” 

“Well that’s good. Because I am making some spaghetti carbonara that will knock your socks off.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Since when can you cook?” 

Faking hurt, Lexa gasps. “Since forever. I am a chef! I have talent! How dare you!” 

Giggling as Lexa pretended to be insulted, Clarke sits down to watch her. Standing is just too much work. 

True to her word, Lexa’s carbonara looks amazing, and catches the nose of Raven. Padding into the kitchen, Raven inhales deeply. 

“Oh my god what is that?” 

“Lexa made dinner.” Clarke beams, proud of her wife.

“It’s almost done too. Just waiting on the garlic bread.” Lexa says drying her hand on a towel. 

Sneaking past Lexa, Raven steals a forkful, moaning as she tries it.“This is why you’re my favorite.” Taking a second bite, she leans over for a kiss, Lexa eagerly reciprocating it.

“Hey!” Clarke whines. “You said I was your favorite!” 

“You’re always my favorite, Princess.” Raven grins kissing away her pout. 

Reassured, Clarke smiles back at her, a playful glint in her eye. “You probably tell all the girls that.” 

“Only the pretty ones.” 

Blushing at Raven’s wink, Clarke shakes her head, still smiling. 

“Oh my god.” Lexa laughs, amused at the entire scene. “You’re already married. You don’t have to flirt with each other anymore.” 

“I can’t help it if I have game!” Raven defends playfully.

“Sure you do honey.” 

“I do too!” Raven protests, crossing her arms. 

“Whatever you say.” Lexa smiles condescendingly. 

“Shut up. And hey are you going to put jalapeño on that?” Raven asks, a smile creeping onto her face. 

“Why would I do that? This is pasta?” Lexa asks confused.

“Yeah but don’t you like jalapeño?” Raven pushes. 

“I guess.”

“Well that’s good.” Raven smirks. “Cause in a minute Imma be jalapeño panties..”

A moment of silence passed. Lexa stared at Raven with a blank face, but Clarke was sure she was suppressing a smile. “Okay 1. I don’t even wear panties. And 2. If I say you have game will you stop?”

“Only if you say I’m a master pick up artist.”

“I don’t think you should be proud of that since you’re married.” Clarke teases.

“Hey if It’ll make her stop.” Lexa shrugs. “You Raven Reyes are a master pick up artist who has all of the game.”

“Awww Babe! It’s so sweet that you think that!” Raven gushes, still smirking

“Oh shut up. And someone go get O. Dinners ready.” Lexa orders.

Grinning maliciously Raven gets up. “I’ll do it!” 

Before Lexa can stop her, Raven is already halfway there. She moves fast for a pregnant woman. “BE NICE!” Lexa calls out, only to be waved off by Raven. 

Sharing a look with Clarke, Lexa shakes her head. “If Octavia kills her it's not my fault.”

A moment later they hear an exasperated “RAVEN!” followed by a cackling Raven running away from a waddling Octavia who appears to be wet. 

Stifling her laugh, Lexa starts to serve the food. “Do you want to eat in the living room so we can watch a movie?”

“That sounds perfect!” Clarke agrees taking two plates to the bickering brunettes on the couch. 

“O! Get off!” Raven pleads, trapped under Octavia who was sitting on her head. 

Looking smug, Octavia just crosses her arms. “Nope.” 

“I mean I love it when you sit on my face… But not like this!” Raven starts to laugh at her own joke until Octavia puts more of her weight down. “Owwwww! Don’t hurt me! I’m pregnant.”

“I am too you, you idiot!”  

“Hey, hey, hey! O get off of her. Raven apologize.” They both know how scary Clarke can be, and immediately mumble apologies as they settle down on the couch. Setting the plates down on the coffee table, Clarke turns to leave. “Thank you. Now kiss and makeup, I don’t want you two being annoying all night. 

Octavia rolls her eyes, but before she can protest Raven captures her lips with her own. Raven pulls her closer, deepening the kiss, as Octavia takes Raven’s bottom lip in her teeth. 

Clarke smiles as she hears their complaining stop, knowing what they must be doing. 

Suddenly pulling away, Raven’s hands shot to her lip. “OWWWW! YOU BIT ME!”

“Oops.” Octavia shrugs, trying but failing not to laugh.”

“Oh my god you did that on purpose! I’m bleeding you asshole!” Raven whines, pushing away her shoulder.

“That’s what you get for dumping water on my face.” Octavia says, glaring playfully at her wife.

“Oh you lit-”

“Alright movie time!” Lexa cheers bursting into the room, sitting down next to Raven. “I vote for Wonder Woman!”

Hearing no complaints, Lexa presses play. They all cherish their movie time. They can just be together, cuddling, and watching hot actresses. It’s become a tradition. Raven makes snarky comments about everything. What is fake, how stupid that decision was, how that is “totally not scientifically accurate”, so Octavia tells her to stop talking every five minutes. And Clarke just eats her popcorn incredibly loudly, making Octavia get annoyed at her as well. And Lexa just watches it all happen. Half of her time is spent watching the movie and the other half just staring in awe at her wives, while she thought about how lucky she is. 

By the end of the movie, Raven and Octavia are cuddling as if nothing had even happened, and Clarke is fast asleep. Knowing how terrible they’ll all feel in the morning if they stay on the couch, Lexa gets them all up and ushers them into the bedroom. 

The three of them collapse onto the bed, not caring about changing, while Lexa heads to the bathroom.

Clarke is already asleep when she walks back in. No surprise there. Raven is still sitting up next to her, reading something, but Octavia is tossing back and forth trying to get comfortable. 

Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead, and then Raven, before siding in next to Octavia. Throwing an arm over her two closest wives, she holds them close, calming Octavia down. Raven puts down her phone and reaches to turn the lights off. 

“Good night, O, Goodnight Lexa.” 

“Night babe.” 

Octavia mumbles something too, but its muffled by her pillow. Lexa smiles and kisses the top of her head, scooting closer to get comfortable.

Within minutes they all drift off to sleep, happy as can be. 

 

OoOoOoO

 

Octavia woke with a start. The familiar burn of someone practicing soccer inside her, always makes it impossible to sleep. Groaning as Aden continues to kick, she looks to see the rest of her wives sleeping peacefully. “Thanks a lot Lexa.” 

Looking to the clock, she sighs when it reads 2:49. Knowing that she’s not going back to sleep anytime soon, and is already hungry, she tries to wake Lexa.  “ _ Babe _ .” 

No response.

Still whispering, Octavia gently shakes her sleeping wife. “Baaaaaabe.” 

Nothing. 

Giving a sharp push, she tries a little louder. “Babe!” 

Lexa stirs slightly, but just nuzzles her face further into her pillow.

Getting annoyed, Octavia holds nothing back. “BABE!” With one final push, she knocks Lexa to the floor, waking her up and causing a loud crash. 

Instantly concerned for her wives, Lexa scrambles back up and starts feeling around for Octavia. “What? What happened? Is everything okay? What’s wrong” 

“Lexa what the fuck? We’re trying to sleep here.” Raven grumbles, sitting up to get the light. 

Clarke just rubs her eyes, and leans into Raven, wanting to still be asleep, but still concerned. “Honey are you okay?” 

Before Lexa can even respond, Octavia just smiles sweetly at her. “Oh you’re up! Perfect. I’m hungry!” 

Glancing at the clock, Lexa groans. She’s almost positive that Octavia woke her up on purpose, but she knows better than to call her out on it. “Baby it’s the middle of the night.” 

“Tell that to Aden. He wants chicken nuggets.” Octavia deadpans crossing her arms. 

“Oh my god yessss. I’m starving!” Raven agrees, seeming much more awake. 

Like always, Clarke jumps at the mention of food. “Did someone say McDonalds?” 

“No but I can go there if that’s what you want.” Lexa assures, not wanting to anger anyone. 

“Perfect!” Clarke sighs happily, shifting to sit up. “I want an Oreo McFlurry and a Large Fry and a McChicken and an Apple Pie.” Stopping for a minute, Lexa assumes she’s done until she shakes her head. “No no make that two apple pies. Yeah two.” 

“Of course, anything for you. And O you wanted McNuggets?” 

“No. I want Wendy’s chicken nuggets. Not McDonalds.” Octavia says, rubbing her hand over her protruding stomach. 

“But they’re the same thi-” Lexa starts. 

“No they’re not!” Octavia snaps. “Wendy’s’ are so much better. So I want  _ their  _ nuggets. 20 of them. And get the spicy kind. Got it?” 

“Yep. 20 spicy nuggets.” 

“And a large fry. But from McDonald’s.” 

“So you like their fries but not their nuggets?” Lexa asks, genuinely confused by her craziness.

“Don’t you test me right now Alexandria. Not when your demon spawn is waking me up at all hours of the day.” Octavia growls, making Lexa immediately stop. 

“Right that makes perfect sense.” Lexa gulps. “And Rae? I’m sure you’ll want a frosty?”

“Mmmmm.” Raven smiles happily at the thought. “You know me so well. Yeah I want a large vanilla one.” 

“Anything else?” If Lexa knows anything, it’s that Raven could eat more than an entire football team, so obviously that wouldn’t be enough.

“Large fry from McDonald’s. They really are better. And 12 tacos from that little place I like. Oh! And chips and guac. Yeah that’ll be good. Thanks baby. Love you!.”  

“You only  love me because I’m getting you food from three different places in the middle of the night while you get to stay comfy in bed.” Lexa sighs, accepting a chaste kiss. 

Octavia raises an eyebrow. “ _ You’re  _ complaining? Are  _ you  _ the one who has to give up their body to a baby for nine months? Do  _ you  _ ha-” 

”NOPE! You’re right!” Lexa quickly corrects herself.  “You’re all amazing! And  _ I’m  _ going to get you amazingly beautiful women some food, because you deserve it and I love you.” 

Knowing that she’s only trying to appease them, Octavia rolls her eyes, but presents her cheek for a kiss. Grabbing her coat off a chair, Lexa kisses each of her wives before heading to the door. Looking back she sees them all settle back down before turning off the lights. 

Shaking her head, Lexa smiles. “I’m going, but you’re all going to be asleep when I get back.” 

 

OoOoOoO

 

After nearly an hour of driving back and forth between restaurants, Lexa finally makes it home. Armed with four bags of food, she quietly makes her way up the stairs and into their bedroom. Tiptoeing across the room, she sets the food on the nightstand, and chuckles at the sight before her. 

Clarke is completely spread out, arms and legs extended, taking up 70% of the bed, sheets thrown off to the side. On the little bit of bed that’s left, Raven is cuddling into Octavia, her head nuzzling against Octavia’s chest. 

They may be crazy, but right now, sleeping peacefully, how could anyone not love these three angels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a suggested idea, and I just went with it. So there ya go...  
> I kind of got really into this whole idea and wrote 5k words about it so I hope you like it! 
> 
> If you have any ideas or prompts just let me know below and I shall do my best to write something about them
> 
> Enjoy! Thanks for the kudos!


	6. Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gives her wife Lexa a present for her birthday
> 
> This is converted! I couldn't find the original Glee version that I read a while back so this is a conversion of a conversion 
> 
> G!P

Dammit I love my wife. 

Her name is Raven. She’s perfect. She works full-time as an engineering professor. She cooks, cleans, does the laundry and the grocery shopping. She even files our taxes and walks my dog. She’s a slim dark haired twenty-seven year-old hottie that pounces on me for sex at least twice a week. Plus, she can deepthroat like a pro. 

I don’t deserve her. I’m not sure anyone does. 

The sick part? I was still only 99% happy. So why the 1% hold out? I’ll be blunt; she wouldn’t let me put it in her ass. 

I know, I know, I’m an ungrateful bitch. 

I’d tried everything to get her in the mood for anal. Soft music. Massages. Long hot baths. Booze. Pot. We even tried ecstasy once. But nothing worked, I heard the same things over and over. 

“Exit only, Lex.”

“Why is your tongue in my butt again?”

“Slide that big dick back up to the right hole or I’ll break it off, Romeo.”

It was driving me crazy.

I love my wife. She’s gorgeous. I’m in lust with her fantastic little heart-shaped ass. It looks incredible in jeans. In fact, it’s how we met. Nine years ago, I picked her up in the grocery store after following her swaying rump and sleek swinging ponytail all the way through the market before working up the courage to ask her out. 

We hit it off great. But I soon found out that her perfect tush was just for looking. No pokey-pokey. Or licky-licky. Maybe some rubby-rubby, but that was it. 

Seven years of marriage later, I was going insane. Not being able to take advantage of my wife’s callipygian gift was like owning a Ferrari you’re not allowed to drive. It just didn’t seem right. 

The funny part is that my wife was sympathetic. She actually felt bad about not being into anal. No way in hell she was going to do it, but she felt bad about it. 

For my twenty-eighth birthday, she solved the problem. Did I mention that my wife is smarter than me? I think it was right before the part about her deepthroating like a pro. 

It started about two months before my birthday. I came home from work and my wife was pacing up a cardboard box. It had a really weird mix of stuff inside: chips, pretzels, socks, a roll of duct tape, a fuzzy pillow, some paper towels, a couple of bottles of wine and…

I looked closer…

A bottle of Astroglide? And a dildo? And a little buttplug? And a boxed set of DVD’s titled “Assmaster’s Vols. 1-6”

“Uh honey?” I reached down into the box to pick up the videos. I was amazed she even knew where to buy things like this. 

My wife smacked my hand away. “Hey! It’s not for you, Lexa!”

“Oh. So who’s it for?”

“Sorry Lex, can’t tell you. I’m working on your birthday present.”

“You’re mailing someone else porn as part of my birthday present?”

“Yep.”

“Riiiiight. I’m gooing to grab a beer and go sit on the back porch until I figure this out.”

“Good luck,” she smiled as she taped the box closed. 

I couldn’t figure it out. 

Something suspiciously similar happened a month later. I had just mowed the lawn and I was taking a shower. My wife came into the bathroom with a digital camera. She took off her clothes, dug a disposable razor and a can of shaving cream out of the cabinet, and got in the shower with me.

I saw where this was going when she spread some shaving cream on my nuts. 

“You haven’t shaved my balls since our honeymoon.”

“I want you to look good for some sexy pictures.”

“So that’s what the camera is for?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

She hummed to herself happily as she finished my sac and then shaved the patch above my shaft too. When she finished, she rinsed me clean and pulled me into her mouth for the deepthroat treatment. 

Dammit I love my wife. 

She bobbed and slurped on my eight inch pole and smiled up at me while she did it. 

Then she popped her mouth free, turned off the water, and grabbed her camera. She used it to snap a few pics of my cock from different angles. 

“Uh, honey. What  do you plan on doing with these pictures?” I wondered.

“Can’t tell you, I’m working on your birthday present.”

“Riiiiight.”

She ditched the camera and came back to swallow me again. About two minutes later, I was grunting and spewing cum down her throat. She happily gulped over and over again until I was finished. 

Then she kissed the tip of my deflating dick and smacked me on the butt on her way out of the shower, “You’re welcome.”

“Was that part of my birthday present too?”

“Naah, that was just a blowjob.” She smiled as she picked up her camera and left. 

“I’m going to figure this out,” I yelled down the hall. 

“Uh huh, good luck,” I heard her laugh. 

I couldn’t figure it out. 

What really threw me was when the delivery guys showed up at our house the next Saturday. They carted off our older washer and dryer and installed a set of new high-capacity, front loading ones. 

My wife came downstairs just in time to sign their paperwork. 

“So what’s with the new appliances, Rae?”

“Can’t tell you… I’m working on…”

“... my birthday present,” i sighed. 

“Yep,” she smiled brightly and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss my nose, “Come on upstairs and fuck me as a thank you. You might as well get a head start. You’ll have a lot of thank-me fucking to do after you get your present.”

I fucked her. I had no idea what I was thanking her for. But I fucked her. 

Finally, my godddamn birthday came. Nothing freaky happened in the morning. My wife and I both got ready for work like usual. She did give me a nice long smooch as we climbed into our cars and then she told me to get home from works as soon as she could. 

Of course, it was an incredibly shitty day at work. Worse,  traffic sucked on the way home. Fridays are always the ugliest where we live. It was after seven o'clock before I even pulled into the garage. 

I had to step over a huge, unfamiliar duffle bag packed with dirty clothes laying the the laundry room. The spiffy new washing machine was already going. I made the turn into the kitchen and was happy and sad at the same time. 

Happy because our old next-door neighbor’s daughter was chatting with my wife. Clarke Griffin had always been a nice girl. Raven and I were the older sisters she never had. She used to hang out at our house all the time. We’d even given her a key. 

Of course, Clarke had turned into a drop-dead hottie as she grew up too. The friendly and nosy ten year0old I’d met developed into a nubile young heartstopper before she moved away. 

I looked at Clarke standing behind the counter next to my wife. Her blonde hair, big blue eyes, pure white skin, and fit little cheerio body were probably driving the guys at her college nutters. 

“Clarke!”

“Happy birthday, Lex!” she grinned. She bounced with excitement and I watched her perky chest bob up and down under her t-shirt. And yet she didn’t run over to hug me like she used to. 

Maybe she’d outgrown me or maybe I was an uncool old woman now. Well, I was nearing thirty. That bummed me out. Plus Clarke’s unannounced visit meant that whatever sexy fun my wife had planned for my birthday would have to wait.

I felt old. Old and horny. That’s a crappy combo. 

I had just about lost hope, but I still asked, “So Raven, can you at least tell me what you got me for my birthday?” My wife pointed at Clarke, who was now practically vibrating with excitement. Her small stature bouncing happily on the couch. 

I raised an eyebrow. “Clarke has my birthday present?”

“No sweetie, she is your birthday present.”

I looked at the still grinning teen, “You’re my birthday present?”

“Yep, I’m your birthday present,” she cheered, lifting her arms in the air.

Oh well, it was nice to see her again. Maybe we could go to a Broadway show tomorrow. Or maybe we could made popcorn and watch Funny Girl at home and she could fill me in on the last year of her life since her and her parents moved away or…. 

That mental train fell right off the track when my wife nudged Clarke towards me and the grinning teen rounded the kitchen counter then bounded over for a hug, crushing her sleek little body into mine. 

Huh? Clarke was naked from the waist down.

“Clarke, you’re not wearing any pants.”

“Nope, and I’m not going to be wearing any tomorrow or the next day, either. So…”

I looked at my wife over Clarke’s shoulder. “Whoa, you win. As birthday presents go, having a half-naked coed wandering around our…” My wife held up her and was biting her lip to fight back her laugh, “Hold on genius, you didn’t let Clarke finish.”

I looked back down at Clarke, she was smiling up at me as she waited patiently. “I was going to say that I’m not wearing any pants so you can fuck me whenever you want while I’m here for the weekend.”

I felt woozy, the entire world rotated left about three degrees. 

“But only?” My wife, looked at Clarke and arched an eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah,” Clarke nodded and smiled even brighter, “just in my butt though. Sorry, anal only. Raven’s rule.”

In the pause that stretched out after, the first thing I thought to do was look around for hidden cameras. This had to be a joke. 

“You’re… you’re serious?”

“Yep,” they answered in stereo. 

My wife made her “patient face”while she cracked open a few pistachios from a bowl on the counter. It’s the face she makes when she explains stuff to me. One last time: she’s smarter than me. 

“You see love, I’ve done a lot of thinking about our anal sex problem. I’m just never going to like it. At one point, I was even looking into hypnosis. But the idea of paying some psychiatrist to put me to sleep and convince me that I like it in the ass seemed too weird to go through with it.”

She snickered then shook her head and chewed a few pistachios. She was giving me time to let this sink in before continuing. 

“The trouble was, I was thinking about our problem like a wife. I should have been thinking about it like a teacher. When I switched gears, it took all of thirty seconds to figure out what to do about this whole butt sex thing.” She smiled as she came over to bat Clarke’s ass playfully, “I’m outsourcing it. To an expert.” She patted the little girl’s head. 

“You’re an expert?” I looked down at Clarke suspiciously. 

“Yep, I’ve had more than my share of backdoor loving. In high school, I let one of the guys on the football team give it to me in the ass. And I really liked it. He bragged about it in the locker room the next day. After that, there was a waiting list for my butt. The cheerio skirts I wore half the year helped too. Great advertising. What is it with you guys and cheerio skirts anyway?” she laughed. 

I couldn’t answer because I was still processing. 

“So you never wondered why I had so many dates in high school, Lex?”

“I just thought you were popular…”

“Oh I was popular all right, “Clarke laughed, “And I loved every minute of it too. But I went cold turkey on that stuff when I started college. I don’t need that reputation following me up there.”

“Except?” My wife prompted, chewing more pistachios calmly. 

Clarke nodded. “Except now I miss getting poked in the heinie. A lot. And there’s nobody to play those games with me at NYADA. I’m going crazy. Of course, it didn’t help that Raven sent me that care package chock full of anal porn, sneaky bitch,” Clarke giggled. 

“Or?” Raven’s nose twitched proudly. 

“Or the pics she e-mailed me of your giant COCK,” Clarke smirked. 

My wife grinned. “Sorry Clarke, but it did give you some nubbin rubbin’ material for those lonely nights up at NYADA. It also softened you up a little too before I pitched my idea,”she admitted. 

My wife looked up at me, “You see where this going, honey? You’re going to help Clarke and she’s going to help you.” She took Clarke by the hips and tugged her away, “Girlie, why don't you bend over the kitchen table there and show Lexa what she’s won? I’m going to go TiVo her Friday night TV shows. This is going to take awhile.”

I watched my wife leave. 

Dammit I love my wife. 

Clarke grinned and moved to the kitchen table. She slowly draped her little body onto it from the waist and looked back at me over her shoulder expectantly. 

I looked down. 

Clarke’s bare ass was precisely what you’d think a nineteen year-old ass would look like. It was round and firm. Her toned cheeks made a tight cleavage. There were even two magical little dimples just above her ass on either side of her spine. It was the single hottest butt I’d ever seen. Even hotter than my wife’s 

Clarke was staring at me as she swished her hips from side to side a little. Her ass swayed back and forth without a single kiggle. Just a smooth flexing of her sleek buns. 

Oh dear god in heaven.

“Go ahead and touch me,  _ Commander _ . Don’t be scared. I’m your birthday present.”

That was dirty pool. She’d always called me Lexa, or Lex. The “ _ Commander”  _ thing was just to mess with me. Of course, it seriously worked. 

I reached forward and touched Clarke’s ass like you’d touch the holy grail or the ark of the covenant. With reverence, awe, and humility. This was proof that there was a divine power out there. He existed and He had molded this little blonde coed’s perfect ass just for me. 

Touch it? Oh no, it needed to be worshipped!

I fell to my knees in my own kitchen and buried my face between the finest buns I’d ever seen. Clarke didn’t seem surprised a bit. She didn’t jump. She didn’t even twitch.  And she certainly didn’t wiggle away. No, she actually pushed her ass into my face. And she moaned. 

“Your wife got me some kiwi-strawberry body wash. Like the smell? I just used it in your shower a little bit ago. I wanted to be nice and fresh for you. Of course, I’m happy to go funky too. If that’s what you like. I’m game for anything this weekend.”

She clenched her cheeks around me gently a few times as she talked, massaging my face with her buns. Clarke knew her ass phenomenal and she knew how to use it. 

“I muv yr mass,”I muffled out from her butt, refusing to pull away long enough to pay her the compliment. 

She understood me anyway. 

“So happy to find someone who fully appreciates it.”

She reached back and laced her fingers into my brown hair and pulled my face into her more firmly. 

“Lick me,”she whispered, “I want you to.”

My tongue came out on its own and lapped at her tiny pale sphincter, twisting and digging at her tight little knot. 

“That’s it Lex. Keep licking. Oooh, I missed this,” I heard her groan. “Here, give me your hand too?” Clarke reached back and guided my hand up to her little mound. Her pussy was completely hairless and perfectly smooth. 

“Like it Lex? I sugared myself bare for you last night. It hurt a little but now I’m so smooth and bald for you. I’ve been looking forward to this weekend. I’ve been texting Raven about it all week. I was worried she’d back out.”

Clarke circled my thumb and teased at the entrance to her already slick pussy. Then she dragged my thumb down her smooth slit and centered it on the hardened nub of her clit. 

“Rub me a little too? Real gently while you’re rimming me. It always makes me cum,” she panted. I swirled tight circles on her clit. It was as hard as a little pebble. With some patience, I also pried my tongue through her asshole and drove it in and out of her quivering opening. It was twitching and snapping on my tongue like something small and hungry. Clarke was enjoying this as much as I was. Her pussy juices were soon dripping down my wrist. 

“Keep licking… almost there…” she mewled. No problem. I could have done this all day. I licked, sucked, and lapped at her strawberry-kiwi flavored ass with glee. 

What followed was one of the top ten moments of my life. This adolescent goddess twisted through her orgasm with my nose buried between her cheeks. She rode my face, my tongue, and my thug, grinding and humping as she came. Her movement so erratic that my thumb slipped off of her clit and sank into the tight wet heat of her pussy. Her vagina was heaving and squeezing just as violently as her asshole nipping at my tongue. 

“Aaaaaaah,” she wailed and came harder. 

I almost blew off in my pants. This girl seriously liked getting her salad tossed. 

Clarke finally let go of my hair and slumped limply on the kitchen table, panting to catch her breath. I was standing up and rubbing my knees when my wife swung back into the kitchen. She was carrying a basket of laundry. 

“So? How was it?”

“Awesome,” I gasped. 

“I was talking to Clarke silly,” she rolled her eyes. “Well?”

Clarke brushed away some of her blonde hair that had fallen out onto her face and looked up. “You are seriously missing out here, girlie. She is really, really fucking good at rimming.”

“I’m going to have to take your word for it,” my wife smiled. “Do you wash your workout clothes with your whites or separately?”

“Separate.”

“Gotcha. So, going to fuck my Lex now or later?”

“Now. And probably later too. She’s got my motor seriously running.”

“Alright, but don’t kill her. I like having her around. Need me to suck her a little? You know, to get her slippery?”

“Seriously? That would be great. I like spit more than lube. A little friction in the bum is better. You feel more.”

“Yeah, going to have to take your word on that too,”my wife half-smiled She set her laundry basket down and knelt in front of me. 

“C’mon honey, let’s get your skirt off so you can put your cock in the nice little girl’s ass.

My wife had my skirt down and my drooling dick in her mouth a few seconds later. I was as hard as I’d ever been. I was getting oral from my wife with a nubile young blonde waiting for me to sodomize her. Maybe I’d died in a car crash on the way home from work because this was my personal heaven. 

I followed my angel-slash-spouse as she pulled me by my stiffy over to Clarke’s insane ass and rubbed my tip up and down the smooth valley between her cheeks. 

“Sure you’re ready for this, Princess?”my wife asked. “You’re not like, out of practice on the whole anal sex thing are you?”

“S’like riding a bicycle, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, it’s your ass. Literally,” my wife chuckled. “I’m leaving though. It’s going to hurt just to watch.”

Clarke reached back with one hand to pull one of her cheeks open as I leaned into her with my erection centered on her backdoor. Even though her little hole had been thoroughly rimmed and I was dripping with Raven’s spit, my cock still buckled and bent as I pressed it against her rosebud. Young Clarkie was so small and tight. 

But she also knew what she was doing. 

“Gimme a sec?” She exhaled softly.

I eased up but was still resting against her backdoor so I felt her sphincter pulse and stretch as she forced herself to relax. Her ring opened slightly. 

“Kay, push again,” she said quietly.

I did and it worked. I watched as my tip sank slowly inside her then carefully slid an inch into her ass after she didn’t object. It was like easing into hot butter. I never remembered anal sex feeling this good. Wow, Clarke’s butt was perfect on the inside too.

“Wait a sec,” she murmured. I felt her squeeze and relax a few times. The squeezes were a firm grip, like a rectal handshake. Clarke seriously knew what she was doing.”Ooh, that’s nice. Okay, more Lex.”

I pulled out a bit and sank almost halfway into the furnace of her tight rear entrance. 

“Clarke, marry me?” I whispered jokingly. I used to whisper proposals to her when she was little. Her answer was always the same and she gave it to me now, 

“You’re already married silly. You love Raven,” she giggled. 

But then she nibbled her lower lip and gave me better smoky-sexy eyes than a teenager should be able to pull off, “it’s nice that she’s willing to share you with me, though. I’d have boinked you a while ago if I knew she’d be this cool about it. So how much more of you is there left out there?”

I glanced down to where my shaft was wedged between round little buns. I pulled them apart gently and saw her tiny ring struggling around my girth. 

“About another four inches.” Mmmmm, give me half of that.”

I sank further into her. It was getting hotter the deeper I got. Clarke’s ass was an inferno. 

“Jesus, this is hitting the spot,” she moaned while I sank my way in, “Is anal as good as you remember, Lexa?”

“Better. It’s all I can do not to blow my load right now. “

“Do the best that you can. If you can’t last you can make me happy next round.”

Next round? Oh god, she was a treasure. “Clarke, I love you. Run away with me.” That time, I was only half-joking. 

“Awww, I love you too. And I love having your giant dick buried in my butt. Speaking of which, I’ll take the rest now please.” I ground myself home into her ass. The gorgeous little diva adolescent shuddered hard enough that it shook the table a little. 

“Whoa,” she gasped, “Hold on. I didn’t expect… I’ve never… jesus, you’re big. I need you to keep still and let my body rearrange a little, okay lover?”

“Yep.” Who was I to argue? 

We stood there in the kitchen together waiting for her miniature body to adjust to my ridiculous intrusion. She took deep breaths and let them out slow. I rubbed her buns gently. 

That’s when my wife came back. 

“Clarke, do you use sheets or fabric softener with… holy crap honey! The whole thing on the first try? I hope you know what you’re doing?”

“Oh, trust me, I know what I’m doing,” she gritted out through clenched teeth. 

“Doesn’t it, you know, hurt?”

“A little, but in a really good way,” Clarke was taking her deep breaths again. 

Raven looked at me seriously, “Be gentle with her sweetie. It’s been over a year since she’s done this and those were just high schoolers. You’re probably bigger than they were.”

“Ooooh yeah, she’s bigger,” Clarke giggled nervously into the table, “Longer and thicker. No wonder you won’t let her do this to you. Her lady cock is not for a beginner’s ass.”

“Okay, Lexa,” Clarke fidgeted under me finally, “I think I’m ready. Start poking fella, but go slow for me in the beginning. You going to stick around and watch us Raven?”

“No,” my wife answered, but was a small ‘no’ and there was no conviction in it. She didn’t move to leave either. I pulled back and felt the long glorious friction of a young ass gripping me as I withdrew almost completely. Clarke’s knees shook and she moaned as I dragged at her tender insides on the way out. 

I paused and then slowly started working myself back inside the little diva. She smartly arched herself up towards me to help. Inch by inch, I slid into her absurdly tiny butt again. Her ring collapsed inward, following my shaft as I drove into her carefully.

“Holy hell, Raven,” Clarke grunted at about the three-quarter mark, “She’s fucking my damn liver.”

“Awww, does my Lexa have to much cock for you honey?” she teased.

“Uh uh, this is awesome. It’s never…” she gasped as I pulled out and sank into her again, “it’s never felt this fricking good before.”

She looked back at me with dilated eyes, “lexa, remember when I said it would be okay if you came early and that you could catch me on the next round? I lied. You’ve got me seriously worked up already and I need to come. If you blow before I do, I’ll twist your nuts off.”

I stopped fucking. It was the only way to keep from boiling over in her ass. 

“No!” Clarke mewled, “Keep going.”

“You want me to keep fucking you and not cum? Clarke, I don’t think that’s possible.” Clarke’s hand reached around and she circled my shaft with a few fingers partway down. She squeezed me tightly. 

“Go,” she pleaded. 

I plunged into her again up to her fingers. But with her short reach and her fingers in the way I could only get halfway inside her. 

“Aaah, I want the whole thing.” Clarke brushed some stray hairs from her face again and looked my wife. “Raven, come here for a sec? I need your help. I need you to wrap your thumb and first finger around Lexa’s dick. All the way at the bottom. ANd squeeze. She won’t be able to cum and she can get me  off before she loses it.”

What’s hotter than fucking the ass of the gorgeous teenage girl who grew up next door? Having your wife help you do it.  

Raven was shaking he head as she came over, but she did as Clarke asked, strangling my cock with her small soft fingers. Together we fucked Clarke, pumping my gigantic erection in and out of the the little coed’s incredible butt as she moaned and grunted into our kitchen table. 

At first Raven was wincing each time I sank into Clarke’s ass. She looked worried about our little friend. But the girl was clearly enjoying herself. 

When Raven realized Clarke was okay, she looked up at me and pulled me down for some very nice kissing. While we fucked Clarke’s ass. Wow, that was hot. 

Even hotter was when she spanked one of Clarke’s buns a few times for good measure. That’s when we both learned that Clarke likes to be spanked. It got the bent over teen so excited it pushed her right over. 

“Aaah, aaah,” Clarke moaned and whimpered as her orgasm crushed down on her.

“...let go… Raven…” she gasped out as her knees collapsed and the kitchen table squeaked slightly under her weight. Her rectum fluttered and quivered along my entire length and then her asshole locked down like vice. 

I fought its grip to keep fucking her through her peak; right up until my wife released me. It was like a dam bursting. Instant orgasm. My first spurt was gigantic and planted deep into Clarke’s spasming bowels. Then came another giant spurt. And another. I kept jetting cum into the teen little diva as she herked and jerked beneath me, finishing her own orgasm. 

“So much cum,” Clarke cooed as I continued to gush semen into her teeny hole. It was getting ridiculous. My nuts started to hurt. I watched dizzily as some of my um leaked out of her and ran down her slender leg a little ways before dripping onto the floor.

When we were finished, Clarke and I were both panting like we’d run a marathon. 

“Okay, I have to admit,” my wife looked back and forth between us, “That was pretty hot.” 

“Giving you second thoughts about trying it?” I asked hopefully.

“Hell no,” she patted Clarke’s back gently. “That’s what we’ve got her for.” Clarke giggled weakly into the kitchen table. She winced and whimpered as I slowly pulled myself from her ass. 

Raven rubbed her back soothingly, “take her upstairs Lexa. The big bathtub is already filled. She looks like she needs a relaxing soak. “I lifted Clarke’s little body into my arms and she wrapped her arms limply around my neck.

“Thanks Raven,” she said softly, her head lolling on my shoulder, “leave the rest of the laundry? I’ll finish it tomorrow.”

I carried Clarke upstairs and helped her into the tub/ She pulled of her t-shirt. She was naked underneath and she smiled weakly when I stared at her round, pert little breasts with their perfect little dusky nipples. 

“Like ‘em?” she swayed her chest at me and grinned. 

“Love them. But then I’ve always thought you were pretty Clarke.”

“Thanks Lex,” she sighed as she slipped into the hot water. 

I parked myself on the floor next to her and rested my chin on the tub’s edge. 

“Sure you’re okay, kiddo?” I worried. My question came just as a few bubbles drifted up through the bath water. Clarke looked at me and blushed, “You… uh… pushed some air up in there. Sorry.”

“So nothing’s broken?”

“Nah, I’m fine. Just a little wiped out for a minute there. I feel better already. That was intense. I forgot how much I loved the feeling of a cock shooting stuff in my butt. We can totally go again later tonight if you want. Even if I’m just asleep. Just come over to my room and wake me up. I’ll roll right over and let you do me. I love sleepy booty loving.”

She patted my cheek and smiled. Then she dipped her head underwater. When she came back up, her hair was darker and wetter and sexier. 

“Stand up for me, fella?  I never got a good look at the thing you just crammed up my but. I should say hello.”

When I stood, she rose to her knees in the tub and pulled my cock head into her mouth. She sucked and licked my tip tenderly at first. Then she smiled and grew more eager when she felt it responding. She pulled more of my shaft into her mouth as I thickened, lengthened and firmed until I was hard again. 

She bobbed up and down skillfully and twirled her tongue while twisting a hand at my base. She looked up at me with renewed hunger. She wanted more. I did too. 

“You know what, Lexa? Screw later. Get in here and do me again. I have a year of anal to catch up on.” I crawled into the tub and she straddled me. I watched her eyes squeeze shut and her mouth fall open a little as she centered me on her freshly-fucked backdoor and sank down to sheath me in the still slippery chute of her ass. 

I’d never met a girl who enjoyed anal sex as much as I did. Funny that she grew up right next door. 

 

ooo

 

It was like that the entire weekend. Clarke lounged around our house reading, typing on her laptop, doing laundry, watching TV, or helping Raven cook. Having a horny teenager hanging around does sick things to my libido. I spent half of Saturday with my face in her ass. 

By saturday afternoon, her promise to not wear pants became ‘aww fuck it, I’m going completely naked.’When Clarke pulled off her little tank top and started moving around so casually naked, so utterly comfortable in her own skin, I had to borrow her from Raven while they were fixing a late lunch. 

“Excuse us,” I tugged Clarke into the living room and helped her sit up on the cushioned bay window. She smiled and cooed as I worked myself into her ass again and we fucked like bunnies. 

“I love your cock,” she sighed as I sawed in and out of her tiny tush. She pulled me down to kiss her as we humped and dragged my hands up to roll and tug on her hard little nipples. 

I didn’t last long. I came inside her and she twitched her nose and squeezed her ass with each of my spurts. i t was like being milked, she sucked the cum out of me with her talented sphincter. 

I did as she asked when she said not to move afterwards. I watched as she masturbated with my shaft still buried between her tight buns. Her fingers blurred over her little clit and she nibbled her lip in concentration. In seconds, I felt the frantic clutching of her ass when she came, red cheeked and moaning over and over. 

“That was nice,” she nuzzled my nose tenderly when she finished. We caught our breath and she stood up and went right back to the kitchen to help Raven with lunch. 

It wasn’t just me starting things up either. Clarke was just as bad. Our last and longest session began when she pulled off my shorts while I was sitting on the couch watching a football game. She climbed up onto my lap and impaled herself on me without a word. She quietly rode me facing the TV so she could watch too. 

She stretched it out by only fucking me during the commercials. In the meantime, she held still, sitting in my lap with my cock buried in her ass. During the game, she just squeezes herself around me every few minutes. It was the first time in my life I was begging for the next commercial. 

At each break, she would lean her back against me and start riding, working, her tiny asshole up and down my length. She made herself cum three times  that way, rubbing her clit until she moaned and shivered her release. Her fit young body was covered in a light sheen of sweat after her first cum. 

For her last orgasm while we watched the game, she managed to wriggle two fingers into her pussy too. It made her ass even tighter around me. “Wish I’d brought that dildo Raven sent me,” she muttered as she stroked us both from the inside.

I made circles at her nipples while she skewered herself up and down on me and she sawed her fingers in and out of herself at the same time. She had the largest orgasm of the weekend, collapsing in my lap limply. 

A few minutes later, she stirred and pulled my hands under her ass. She told me to push her hips up a little. As I lifted her slightly off me, she rested her head on my shoulder and licked my earlobe. 

“Ream me, Lex? No fooling, I want you to seriously fuck my little butt. I want to feel it tomorrow when I’m sitting in class. I want to remember this perfect weekend, please Lex.”

She didn’t have to ask twice. I drilled up into her tiny body so hard we made rude smacking noises as we collided. Her soft blonde hair flew wildly all over the place. 

Clarke had to clutch her tits because they were bobbing up and down crazily. 

“Ugh, fuck, ugh,” she wailed as I pumped in and out of her, “Yeah, fuck me…. That’s it, sweetie… I won’t break…. give it to your little butt slut…”

When she felt me start cumming, she knocked my supporting hands away and fell into my lap, burying me completely in her ass. She rocked and ground her hips down on me, stirring her rectum with my cock for a spectacular finale. It emptied my testicles completely. The last few ejaculations were dry ones- a wicked mix of pleasure and pain. 

She finished by kissing my cheek then licking away a few droplets of sweat that had rolled down over the past two hours. 

“Not bad, Lexa,” she sighed and twisted to hug me, sitting sideways in my lap. She cuddled in and fell asleep like that, with my cock still sheathed up her ass and her head resting on my shoulder. She even snored a little. It was incredibly cute. 

By the time Clarke packed up to leave after dinner on Sunday, the two of us could barely walk. Raven was chuckling as she gave the poor girl a soft cushion to put under her abused butt for the almost two hour ride back to NYADA.

Clarke hugged us both before she left. She held me tight for a long time and buried her nose in my neck.

“I had a wonderful time, Lexa. Thank you,”she kissed and hugged me closer. “Now go ahead,” she whispered, “Squeeze it. You know you want to.”

I did want to. I can’t help it. I’m a butt girl. 

I let one hand skid down to her tush and I palmed it easily with just the one. I gave it a good firm squeeze goodbye. 

“Good girl. Rest up and eat your vegetables. I’ll be back,” she pecked me on the lips then got in her car and drove off. 

“She’ll be back?” I looked at my wife. 

“She’s a college student, silly. Why do you think I got the new laundry machines? Don’t you remember being in school? College students always have laundry in giant heaps. Clarke will be back once a month to do it. And you.”

I blinked in disbelief. 

My wife smiled up at me and tiptoed to kiss my nose, “What? You didn’t think I’d give you this once and then just take it away, did you? That would be cruel. What kind of wife does that to the woman she loves? Nope your birthday present was a monthly subscription to that little girl’s ass.”

Raven was looking quite proud of herself as she pulled me back inside the house, “Now go shower the various teenybopper fluids off yourself and take me to bed, Lex. You’re already way behind on your thank-me sex.”

Dammit I love my wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since it's my birthday I thought I would give everyone a present of some birthday smut!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
